I See You Namjin
by BTSTRASHFANGIRL
Summary: Seokjin has been alone for most of his life, most people can sense that there is something wrong with him and they wouldn't be wrong. Kim Seokjin has the ability to see and communicate with the dead, to prevent anyone from finding out he keeps himself to himself but will he be able to keep his secret especially when the popular boy Kim Namjoon takes an interest in him.VKookYoonmin
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever lost someone dear to you and wished that they were with you all the time and that you were able to speak with them like nothing happened, yes, no. Sometimes people have wondered what it like after death do the souls of the departed, stay on earth or do they go somewhere else, the truth is they stay and live out their own lives in a world that is completely invisible to everyone except for the gifted few. It depends on if the person believes they are gifted or cursed being able to watch those who have departed from their world live like they have been a part of that world for their whole lifetime.

Kim Seokjin is one of the gifted that could see the dead and like most believed he was cursed, to prevent anyone learning about his ability he started pulling away from others which need not go down well with his parents who need him to keep up appearance of a wealthy boy who was training to take over their family business, this forced Jin to hide his ability from even his parents. Jin was attending one of the best colleges is Seoul where he was taking Business, Technological Studies, and Catering, the first two courses were to help with his training to take over the business the other was because Jin loved his food (his dream job was to become a chef much to his parent's dismay).

* * *

Jin opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling before slowing climbing out of bed and headed towards his wardrobe. Jin grabbed his pink skinny jeans and hoodie which were hanging up and dropped then onto his bed before grabbing his black t-shirt and underwear from his chest of draws before putting everything one. Jin then grabbed his messenger bag from beside his desk with all his work in then left his room, running downstairs and grabbing two pieces of toast on his way out.

The walk to college lucky was not a long one, Jin hated being outside just in case he ran into a ghost and react badly in front of strangers or people he was mildly acquainted with. The college he attends is massive which meant that there was a limited chance of him running into anything unliving or living.

The college was pretty much empty when Jin arrived which relieved the teen the most because he was able to sneak towards his classroom without people bumping into him either by accident or on purpose like most did, he entered his business classroom without any incidences and took his place at the front of the classroom in the corners before pulling his notepad out from his bag and waited for the lesson to begin completely unaware of the eyes which were currently staring at him from the other side of the classroom.

* * *

Kim Namjoon was one of the most popular boys in the college, he had girls throwing themselves at him every other minute all of them wishing they could be the girl for the boy with a high IQ of 148. Namjoon watched as the pink dressed boy entered to classroom and took his seat, Namjoon felt his heart speed up a little whilst he stared at the boy who he did not recognise but since he did not introduce himself to the class it must mean that they were already a part of the class for who knew how long. Namjoon internally punched himself for being completely oblivious to this beautiful boy attending his class for who knows who long.

"Hey, do anyone of you know who he is?" Namjoon questioned his friends and the girls who had put themselves into their friendship group without giving the boys any choice since they all believed that Namjoon liked them. Taehyung and Jungkook pulled away from their make out session and stared at the boy Namjoon was pointing too.

"No" the couple said before locking lips again.

"I swear that I am they only straight person in this group and no I do not recognise the boy" Hobi complained whilst glaring at Tae and Jungkook.

"Hey, our Joonie is straight" one of the girls shouted but was drowned out by the gasp let out from Namjoon, Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook.

"But dude you know everyone" Jungkook shouted which attracted the attention of the pink princess at the front of the class, he turned around and his eyes locked with Namjoon's before turning back to face the front. Namjoon swore that his heart had stopped when he stared at those brown eyes locked with his, Namjoon also noted the fact the boy was wearing pink lip gloss which brought out his plush lips even more.

"His name is Kim Seokjin and he is a freak, he refuses to interact with anyone unless forced too in class, he is so attractive that he could have any girl he wished for but refused so even acknowledge anyone near him" another girl, Anna said anger was present in her voice which told everyone that she had attempted to get Seokjin's attention.

"Kim Seokjin, huh" Namjoon muttered he liked how the name just rolled off his tongue, Namjoon was tempted to stand up and talk about his new school interest but the teacher decided to enter the classroom, Namjoon swore that this man had something against him because he always walked in on something which involved Namjoon either breaking something or getting something he wanted.

* * *

The lesson drowned on but Namjoon was not paying attention, his eyes were trained on the beauty at the front of the class who was scribbling down notes in his notebook, his attention was trained on the teacher and everything the teacher was talking about from the notes written on his presentation. Finally, the lesson ended, it was lunch (that was how long the lessons were) Namjoon was about to walk over to his princess but one of the girls which for some reason was taking this class (probably to spend more time annoying Namjoon) grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the canteen.

It took a lot of persuading until Namjoon could slip away from his group of friends and its additions unwelcome acquaintance. Namjoon first scanned the canteen to see whether his princess was among them by himself but unfortunately, he wasn't but it was not long until Namjoon found him, Namjoon knew where everything was in the college from a number of times he slipped (ran) away from the girls stalking him.

Seokjin was sat by himself at the benches which hardly anyone used because they were put nowhere near the sports equipment that people used at lunch. Namjoon approached the bench, Jin was staring directly at him but by the look in Jin's eyes he was not completely registering his surroundings, Namjoon was not a couple of steps away from Jin's bench. Jin seemed to come back to himself grab his stuff shoved him into his bag and legged it in the opposite direction to Namjoon.

"Was it something I said or did not say" Namjoon muttered to himself as he watched the boy disappear around the corner, his eyes could not help but travel lower.


	2. Chapter 2

'You idiot' Jin internally shouted at himself. 'you are all right known as a freak at the school by the people who actually acknowledge you, then you go and run from a stranger who was not going to talk to you at all'. Jin was currently hiding in the boys' bathroom furthest away from the benches to prevent the boy to find him and beat him up for being a freak.

'If that ghost was not standing behind him then I would not have freaked out' Jin thought to himself, this was his life running from the things which others were unable to see because they were never born with the eyes, they were the lucky ones. Time passed slowly but finally the bell rang and it was time for Jin's last lesson which was Technological Studies, Jin opened the bathroom door checked to see whether the boy was in the vicinity before making a dash towards the stairs to the second floor where the computers classroom was, which was where they studied the major.

Jin opened the classroom door and headed towards his computer which was near the front of the classroom, Jin scanned the classroom most of the students had arrived and there was no sign of the boy he ran away from which hopefully meant that they did not have this class together, to be honest, Jin never really studied who took the class with him.

"Okay class today… nice of you to join us today Mr Kim" the teacher said, Jin turned his head to see who had entered the class let and wanted to scream when his eyes landed on the same boy from earlier. Namjoon surveyed around the classroom looking for a spare seat when his eyes landed on his princess and fortunately, there was a spare seat next to him, so Namjoon ignored the quite obvious spare chair neck to an irritating girl and headed over to his princess.

"Namjoon there is a seat here" the girl whined but Namjoon ignored her and sat down in his now nearly self-appointed seat, there was no a seating plan at the college for any of the lessons but after a while people just sit in the same place after a while and Namjoon had to bear with sitting next to that girl before he noticed his princess, Namjoon once again internally slapped himself for not notice this beauty before.

"Now everyone has turned up, I want you to go through all you work folders for each unit you have been taught over the year and add what is missing only then I will be able to mark you off for this class for the year" the teacher informed the class.

"Can we listen to music" one of the boys shouted.

"If it will make you concentrate then yes" the teacher sighed. Jin reached for his pink phone in his bag and pulled it out along with his pink earphones, Jin took his phone off aeroplane mode and shoved his earphones in each ear and clicked on the first song which came up. Jin could feel the other boy's eyes staring at him and it did make him feel a little uncomfortable since he was not used to being the centre of someone's attention whether it for a good reason or a bad.

Namjoon stared at his princess a bit stalkery of him but he could not help it the boy in front of him was just too damn adorable. Namjoon reached out and moved a piece of hair which had fallen in front of Seokjin's face and tucked it behind the boy's ear, a small blush appeared on Jin's cheeks at which Namjoon smirked he felt a little braver with what he was planning to do. Namjoon pulled on of Jin's earphones out of his ear before putting it on his own, the song was Got7 Just Right.

Jin stared at Namjoon in shock, first he sits beside him when there was clearly a seat next to one of the pretty girls in the class so why he decided to sit next to Jin was just confusing, then he had the courage to move a piece of Jin's hair without knowing whether Jin liked to be touched and now he had taken on of Jin's earphones.

'Why is he doing this?' Jin questioned himself internally completely confused with the recent events.

"You have a good taste in music princess," Namjoon said dropping the earphone and turned to his computer and finally logged on to his account, Jin was staring at the boy his cheeks were red from the nickname he had been given. Namjoon turned his head to face Jin, the confused look on Jin's face made Namjoon's heart swoon. Quickly darting his eyes around the classroom to make sure that no one was watching them or rather him, once he saw that no one was, Namjoon turned to face Jin again who was still staring at him.

"You make it so hard to resist princess" Namjoon muttered.

"What?" Jin questioned, Namjoon smirked before leaning forward and captured Jin's lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss had been plaguing Jin's mind for the last couple of days, luckily for Jin the kiss had happened last lesson on Friday meaning he had the whole weekend to contemplate what had happened and why the most popular boy in the school had suddenly fixed his attention on him. Jin knew he was good looking but this still did not explain why this was happening to him, all the popular girls in the school were ten times better looking than him, so why had Namjoon suddenly become interested someone who had apparently been attending the same classes throughout the year.

"Seokjin, come downstairs your father and I wish to talk to you" Jin's mother shouted up the stairs. He let out a reluctant sigh before dropping all his text books which littered his lap onto his bed before standing up and heading downstairs. His parents were sat at the dining room table where most family meetings took place, Jin pulled out a chair opposite his parents and sat down.

"Seokjin, your father and I have entered a business contract with another technological company who have proposed an alliance between our companies, this contract will take around four months to properly sort out but in the mean time we have come to an agreement that we should offer something to one another to prove that we are serious about this contract" Seoyeon (Jin's mother) said, Jin glanced at both his parents, a serious expression was present on their faces which caused Jin to slightly dread what was about to be said.

"The agreement is for you and the son of the other company will marry after you two finished college to solidify the agreement, the son has not been told yet and will probably not be until the next four months when you will meet one another. We wished to tell you now because we need you to be welcoming to the boy when the time comes" Jiyeong (Jin's father) continued. Jin's stomach dropped as he stared at his parents horrified.

"You are selling me off because of an agreement, your sick both of you" Jin shouted before storming upstairs to bed, tomorrow he would have to face his parents and Namjoon which Jin was not looking forward to either.

* * *

Jin awoke earlier, the events of last night were still fresh in his mind. He grabbed the first thing he was in his closet which was a light blue jumper and jeans before putting them on and heading towards the kitchen, their servants were darting around the house trying to make it presentable to the Master and Miss of the house. Jin grabbed a bowl of Cereal and at it as fast as he could then ran out the house.

Jin entered the college grounds with plenty of time to spare until his first lesson which happened to be business studies. Jin would not deny that he was dreading the lesson after that kiss, it was both frustrating and amazing, frustrating because he did not know why Namjoon had kissed him whilst being amazing because of the sparks he felt when Namjoon's lips touched his.

Jin sat in his seat at the front of the classroom and waited for the teacher to come in, he was trying to ignore the eyes which were currently on him. Namjoon had been tempted to sit beside Jin during Business but decided against it since he did not want to seem pushy to the boy and destroy any chance of a relationship developing.

The teacher entered the classroom dumping his bags onto the desk and turned to face the class.

"As you know our lesson is getting cut short because of an event taking place in this room in less than 10 minutes, so I will make this quick. To prove that you have all been listening to all the lessons this year, I am assigning a project for you all to do. In pairs, you will make a presentation no longer than 10 minutes to present to the rest of the class" the teacher said, there was a slight murmur which went through the classroom.

"As I want to see these projects I have put you in pairs. Pair one is Yi Yeongja and Song Seoyeon, pair two is Kang Kyunghee and Yi Junghoon, pair three is Jeon Jungkook and Park Jimin, pair four is Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok, pair five is Kim Taehyung and Kang Minsu, pair six is Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin and lastly pair seven is Han Anna and Rhee Yeong, before anyone starts complaining there are no changing partners, class dismissed" the teacher said before grabbing his things and leaving the room.

Anna screamed in frustration before shooting daggers at Jin's back then stormed out the classroom after the teacher. Namjoon grabbed a hold of Jin's arm once everyone had darted out the classroom, Jin had attempted to run from Namjoon seeing he was unable to avoid his because of the damned project

"What do you want?" Jin snapped at Namjoon before tugging his arm from Namjoon's grasp.

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come over after college to start work on the project" Namjoon said.

"Yeah sure, meet me outside college" Jin answered before walking off.

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly much to Jin's protest and soon he found himself waiting outside the front of the college waiting for the boy. Jin had been tempted with running off and hoping this would go away but logically he knew that they would have to work on this project eventually so he stayed and waited for the other boy to turn up. Jin knew there were a few materials he would have to get from home before they went to Namjoon's.

"I have something to get from my house so wait here until I get back" Jin said once Namjoon turned up before taking off.

Namjoon waited outside the front gates of the college for about half an hour before Jin finally returned the boy was clutching a pink backpack which held the material need for their assignment. Namjoon would not deny it that he was over the moon to work with Jin and that he was going to get the boy into his bedroom this earlier in his seducing plan.

The plan was simply to make Jin fall in love with him then they would be able to date and Namjoon would be able to spoil his princess because Jin was worth spoiling. When Jin finally reached him, the first thing Namjoon noticed was how pale he was.

"What's wrong you extremally pale" Namjoon asked whilst raising his hand to feel Jin's forehead to see whether he was coming down with something, Jin lightly batted Namjoon's hand away. The truth was Jin had been confronted by three ghosts because he happened to stare at them.

"It doesn't matter, can we just get this project done" Jin said and Namjoon nodded before turning around and heading in the direction of his house.


	4. Chapter 4

The pair walked side by side and in silence, the colour to Jin's complexion was slowly returning. Namjoon kept glancing over at the older boy, he was completely and utterly mesmerised by the elder's beauty that it was impossible to look away but Namjoon kept forcing himself to look straight ahead to prevent him from creeping his crush out and to stop him from tripping over his own feet.

Namjoon's house was not that far from the school making it easier for him to arrive on time especially when he pulled an all-nighter for revision or homework and ended up waking up later then he meant to. Namjoon lived in an apartment with his father, his mother passed away not long after his 10th birthday due to cancer. After his mother's death, they sold his childhood home and moved into an apartment.

Namjoon unlocked the apartment door and held it open for Jin to walk through before closing it behind them. Jin took his shoes off then followed Namjoon, in the front room was two female ghosts – the one was an elder whilst the other was much younger, Jin recognised that she was the one who had been following Namjoon around during school time.

"Welcome home Namjoon" the two ghosts greeted but Namjoon walked past them completely oblivious to the ghosts speaking to him. The younger ghost turned her attention to Jin who quickly bowed in respect at them before running after the younger boy.

Namjoon guided Jin to the back of the apartment where his room was located, once again Namjoon held the door open. Namjoon's room was filled with books ranging from reading to textbooks and there was a large amount of music equipment which Namjoon needed for his studio.

"Your room is nothing to what I had expected" Jin said whilst taking a seat on Namjoon's bed.

"What were you expecting?" Namjoon asked as he grabbed his desk chair and placed it at an angle to his bed.

"I'm not entirely sure probably fewer books scattered around the place" Jin answered before pulling the material they were going to need to do the project. The pair worked on their project for over an hour until they both decided that they really needed a break, Namjoon headed towards the kitchen to get both a glass of water when he returned to his room to find Jin opening a plastic container which held some of his cooking. Jin accepted the glass then offered some of his food to the other boy, Namjoon smiled at his hyung before reaching over and took some of the food for himself.

"You know you should hang out with my friends and I, we really would not mind" Namjoon suggested as he put the last piece of Jin's cooking into his mouth.

"No, I couldn't, I prefer being by myself" Jin declined.

"Why no pretty princess like you should be all alone" Namjoon answered before he moved closer to the older boy. Jin felt as his cheeks blushed and turned to look somewhere else which wasn't Namjoon, the younger boy reached over to Jin then gently drew Jin's face closer to him before he pressed their lips together.

Namjoon guided Jin carefully over to his lap making Jin straddle him whilst Namjoon kept kissing Jin's lips, Jin felt as Namjoon ran his tongue across his bottom lip asking for entrance but as inexperienced as Jin was, he had no idea what Namjoon wanted plus Jin's brain was still trying to digest what was actually happening. Namjoon smirked against Jin's lips, he found it extremely endearing for how unexperienced Jin was and trailed his hands down to Jin's round ass before giving it a quick squeeze, Jin gasped and squeaked in surprise allowing Namjoon to slip his tongue into Jin's mouth and started to explore. Jin finally pulled away from Namjoon's lips in need of air, his cheeks were flushed, and his pupils were wide.

"Um… I should go" Jin muttered his lips were bruised from the kiss, he quickly grabbed his things before running out the room.

Namjoon slapped himself for messing everything up with Seokjin but before he could go into a full on lecture to himself he heard a crash coming from outside his room. He opened his bedroom door and headed into the front room to find Jin lying face down on the floor completely unconscious, Namjoon's eyes went wide as he ran over to the elder boy, he hovered his cheek above Jin's mouth to check whether he was still breathing. Once he had identified that Jin was indeed in fact breathing, Namjoon gently picked the unconscious boy up in a bridal style and carried him back to his room.

"Jinnie please wake up" Namjoon muttered as he held the boy to his chest whilst the pair lay on Namjoon's bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Namjoon and Jin walked side by side, the younger boy had forced the older one to hang out with him and his friends after Jin collapsed the other day, Jin tried to refuse since he did not want to get in the way of Namjoon or his friends but Namjoon was not having it, he even messaged all his friends to show him that they did not mind him hanging out but still Jin was a little reluctant.

They walked through their college gates and everyone's eyes were instantly drawn to them, after all, it was unusual for the known 'freak' of the college to be hanging out with one of the most popular and wanted boys in the college.

"My friends would be in the canteen around about now, we normally meet up there before heading to our lessons together, I take Technological Studies and Business as you know but my third option was music, hence all the music equipment you saw in my room yesterday, what is your third option? If you do not mind me asking?" Namjoon asked.

"Catering, it has always been a dream of mine to open up a restaurant but my parents do not want me to follow it" Jin replied looking at the ground, he felt a little intimidated by all the stares.

"I think you would make an amazing chef after the food I tasted yesterday" Namjoon stated as he grabbed Jin's hand and entangled their fingers together before gently squeezing it to reassure him.

"Thank you and I want to apologise again for passing out like that" Jin answered looking apologetic at Namjoon.

"Hey, I told you, I am completely fine with it, sometimes people faint, and it was probably better it happened when you were at mine then when you were on the way home" Namjoon said smiling at the older boy.

"Yes, you are right, anyway, we better get to your friends or they are going to wonder want is taking you so long to get here" Jin said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, come on" Namjoon replied before gently pulling Jin in the direction of the canteen, Jin could not help feeling a little anxious.

* * *

 _"Um... I should go" Jin muttered his lips were bruised from the kiss, he quickly grabbed his things before running out the room. His heart was pounding in his chest as he walked down the hallway and towards the front door, he did not hear Namjoon coming after him which made him feel relieved. He did not believe he would be able to look at the younger boy._

 _"You are the boy that can see us" a voice said, Jin turned to face the sofa where the two ghosts sat._

 _"I told you, mother, he can see us" the same voice spoke._

 _"But that is impossible no one has ever seen us" the other woman muttered in shock._

 _"That is because the only people who come here are either Namjoon or my husband but we have never seen him before he must have some gift" the first woman said._

 _"Possible, hey boy how can you see us" the second woman shouted._

 _"Do not shout mother, you are scaring him" the first woman scolded her mother. Jin felt his legs go and everything went black._

* * *

 _When he woke up, he felt himself laying on someone's hard chest. Jin rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Namjoon. The other boy seemed to be in the world of his own, he was gently running his fingers through Jin's hair waiting for the older boy to wake up._

 _"What happened?" Jin muttered to himself, he felt Namjoon's hand suddenly stop before continuing._

 _"You fainted, I was so scared that something bad had happened to you, you are staying here tonight because I cannot risk you fainting again before you get home and tomorrow you are hanging out with us, I will not let anything happen to you, you have no idea how scared I was at the thought that I had lost you" Namjoon explained._

 _"No, I could not intrude on your friendship group" Jin argued._

 _"Look, I have messaged them asking whether you could hang out with us and they are all agreeing, please I need to make sure you are alright" Namjoon muttered pulling Jin closer._

 _"Fine, I will hang out with you tomorrow" Jin answered, a little reluctantly._

* * *

The canteen was not that busy that early in the morning, most of the tables were empty apart from a few of them. Namjoon gave a wave to his friends, everyone was there including their unwelcome additional. The girls all let out a scream of his name but soon went deathly quiet when their eyes landed on Jin which made the older boy feel even more uncomfortable by being there.

"Guys this is Kim Seokjin, remember I told you over the group chat that he would be sitting with us today" Namjoon said introducing Jin to his friends. Seokjin gave them an awkward wave before hiding behind Namjoon once more.

"Aww, you are so cute, I am Park Jimin, this is my boyfriend Min Yoongi, sitting over there is Kim Taehyung and beside him is his boyfriend Jeon Jungkook and the smiling ray of sunshine is Jung Hoseok" Jimin introduced them.

"Hey, what about us?" One of the girls complained.

"Namjoon, we all know you have a kind heart but bring a freak like him over even when we all know that you do not want him to be here is really cutting it. Just forget about him, a freak like him does not belong anywhere near us" Anna said glaring at Seokjin.

"Well, if that is what you think?" Namjoon started, he saw a smug look appear on Anna's face before he added "You all better leave, we all agreed that Seokjin would be joining our table and those who do not like that idea is more than welcome to leave after all we do not need people with your opinions on our table". Namjoon sat down beside Hoseok then he grabbed Jin by the waist and pulled him onto his lap, a blush spread across Jin's cheeks. The girls did not speak another word.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Jin, how old are you, when is your birthday, what year were you born, what classes are you taking, what do you want to be when you are older, what is your favourite colour, what is your favourite food, do you have any siblings?" Taehyung asked.

"One question at a time, Tae" Jimin said glaring at his best friend.

"I do not mind, I am 18, my birthday is December 4, I was born in 92, I am taking Catering, Technological Studies and Business, I really would like to be a chef but my parents want me to take over there business, my favourite colour is blue and pink, I had one older sibling but he past away when I was younger in a car crash and I love all types of food that I could not really tell" Jin answered.

"I am sorry to hear about your brother" Hoseok said.

"It is alright, I was extremely young when he died" Jin replied.

"You cook?" Jungkook said.

"Of course, you would pick up on the food one, brat trying to get free food out of everyone" Yoongi complained.

"Yes, I enjoy cooking, it is the only time that I feel that I can properly be myself" Jin replied.

The bell went, and everyone stood up, Namjoon grabbed a hold of Jin's hand once more not caring that others were watching him. He pulled Jin towards the canteen's exit and started walking down the corridor towards his lesson.

"I am guessing you have catering now" Namjoon asked as they walked to pass his music room.

"Yes, so that means you have music" Jin answered.

"Yep, I will see you later remember, meet us at the canteen or I will come looking for you" Namjoon said before pressing a kiss to Jin's forehead and entering the classroom. Jin blushed and quickly ran to his class, he was the first one to arrive, so he took his seat and waited, it did not take long until the class started filling up.

"Good morning class, as you know today is the day of your assignment, we have bought all the ingredients that you would need and have put them out at each workstation the amount you will need but if need you can ask for more, as this is an assignment you have to be quiet. You are second years now so you should know the rules. Please head to your station and begin" the teacher said when she arrived.

Jin worked as quickly as he could, he was making a three-course meal designed on different cultures, two from the east and one from the west. His eyes were focused on everything he was going, he did not want to make any mistakes which would mean he would be downgraded. It was not until he was letting all the food cook did his mind started thinking about the people he was with this morning.

'People actually want to be friends with me, they all seemed nice but is that just because they have met me or that Namjoon wanted me to be there and they are only being nice for Namjoon's sake. Anna was right, I am a freak and I have no right on that table but is it wrong that for once in my life I might be able to make friends, is it wrong that I want to make friends' Jin thought to himself.

"Okay everyone you have 10 minutes remaining, so start plating everything up" the teacher informed them. Jin grabbed all the plates that he needed and started putting all the food on them, taking extra time to add detail to decoration and display in the hope they would add more marks.

* * *

Jin slowly made his way to the canteen he had promised to meet up with everyone to show them his cooking but he was dreading it, even when he had received a warm welcome from most of the people in the group it did not stop him from feeling like he was overstepping a boundary but he knew if he tried to stay away then Namjoon would come and find him. He arrived at the canteen a little later than planned, he had been standing outside for at least five minutes having an internal debate about whether he should go in or not.

Everyone was already there including the girls from earlier, Namjoon had put his bag on the space beside him to prevent anyone from taking it. Seokjin walked over to the table earning some glares from the girls.

"Is this your cooking?" Taehyung asked as Jin put a container down on the table and took the space beside Namjoon.

"Yes, I am not very good" Seokjin replied.

"Stop lying to yourself, you are an amazing cook" Namjoon said as he reached over and grabbed some of the cooking with the others following, though all the girls just stared at him, hoping that the longer they stared he would just suddenly disappear.

"This is amazing" Yoongi spoke as he reached over for more.

"He is right this is really good, it is so good" Hoseok said.

"Thank you so much for the kind comments, will you excuse me for a minute, I need to go to the toilet" Jin answered before standing up and quickly exiting the canteen.

Anna watched as Jin left the table, her eyes were like slits as he got further and further away. She hated that someone like him had wormed his way into Namjoon's group, he was a freak, he had no place on this table.

"Namjoonie, I am going to re-apply my makeup, I will be back soon unless you want to come with me, I am kidding" Anna giggled before standing up and walking off, she heard Jungkook muttering that she did not need any more makeup as her face was still covered in it. She wanted to snap at the Maknae but stopped herself as she did not want to offend Namjoonie as they were friends but her Namjoonie and this freak were not.

She walked into the boys' bathroom closest to the canteen, it was empty with the exception of Jin. He was currently washing his hands and had yet seen her. Her eyes darkened at the sight of him, the boy who rejected her, no one ever rejected her and because he did it, it meant Namjoon had also be persuaded to do it, everything in her life had gone wrong when she had met him.

Anna walked quickly up behind him and shoved him straight into the nearest wall, he hit his head first before falling ungracefully to the floor. A hand instantly went to the area of pain whilst he turned to see who had pushed him, his eyes widened when they landed on Anna.

"What was that for?" Jin asked dreading the answer.

"You are a freak who had no right to be in our friendship group so you better crawl back to the dirty freaky hole that you came from and leave us alone because if you do not then I will make your life a living hell. You being here is ruining all my chances of being with the man who loves me, so I will destroy all your chances at employment, a relationship, any friends who might show interest in your pathetic life, I will ruin everything, one by one" Anna threatened.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are a freak who had no right to be in our friendship group so you better crawl back to the dirty freaky hole that you came from and leave us alone because if you do not then I will make your life a living hell. You being here is ruining all my chances of being with the man who loves me, so I will destroy all your chances at employment, a relationship, any friends who might show interest in your pathetic life, I will ruin everything, one by one" Anna threatened.

"I do not think that is going to happen, especially if Namjoon is going to find out which he will" a voice said from behind her, Seokjin's eyes trailed past Anna and landed on Yoongi.

"Yo...Yoongi" Anna stuttered, fear was present in her voice, she took a step back. The look in her eyes told a thousand words, she felt trapped, all her fight had left her after being caught by a man who would ruin all her chances with Namjoon. Yoongi walked straight past her and gently help Jin up from the ground, he then turned around grabbed a hold of her arm and roughly dragged her from the room.

Jin followed behind Yoongi, his head was bowed. Everyone's eyes were on them, Anna was begging Yoongi to not tell Namjoon, tears were running down her face, her cheeks were stained with tears and her makeup was ruined. Yoongi pulled her in the direction of the canteen where everyone was still there, a dark look was present on his face.

Jimin looked up to see his boyfriend storm across the canteen with Anna and Seokjin behind him, his eyes were hard, Anna looked a mess and Seokjin looked terrified. Namjoon saw Jimin's confused expression, he turned around to see Yoongi, Jin and Anna.

"What happened?" Namjoon asked.

"Please Yoongi, please" Anna begged but he ignored her.

"This bitch thought it was a good idea to threaten Jin that she would destroy everything in his life if he continued hanging around us, I also saw her push him hard into the wall where he hit his head" Yoongi told them, Anna's tears increased and Jin shrunk even more. Namjoon stood up and roughly shoved pass Anna to get to Jin.

"Are you all right princess?" Namjoon asked the other boy, Jin looked up at Namjoon before nodding. Namjoon took Jin's hand in his then pulled him towards the table, he too wore a cold and hard expression, Yoongi dropped Anna's arm then walked over to his boyfriend.

"Namjoon, please forgive me" Anna begged as he dropped to the floor as Namjoon sat down then pulled Jin onto his lap.

"Forgive you, you want me to forgive you when you hurt someone I care about after telling you that I would remove all of you from our table if you tried anything against him, Anna, you and your pathetic friends were never welcome here, they only reason we did not tell you to leave earlier was because that was out the kindness of my heart, now all that kindness has gone, all of you sluts better leave now and never return because if you do then I will do something that I will not regret" Namjoon said, Jin was able to tell by the tone of Namjoon's voice that he was extremely pissed off with these girls.

All the girls' eyes widened at Namjoon's threat before scurrying to their feet and running off, Anna stayed on the floor staring at Namjoon in shock.

"Namjoon, I am asking for forgiveness, is that not enough to prove that I regret my actions" Anna said.

"Yet you have still not apologised to Jin directly for what you did" Namjoon answered glaring at her.

'Helpful' Jin mouthed back before turning to face Namjoon. He was about to open his mouth to reply to what Anna had said when Jin surged forward and captured Namjoon's lips with his. Namjoon heard someone gasp from behind him but he did not care, all that mattered was Seokjin's soft lips on his chapped ones.

He heard Jungkook and Hoseok wolf whistle as he wrapped his arms around Seokjin's waist then pulled him closer to his body. It felt like all his dreams were coming true even though he knew Jin had only kissed him in hope to calm him down and it worked. Namjoon could feel his whole body relaxing, all the anger that had built up in his system was slowly being dissolved until the only thing he felt was the warmth of Seokjin's body on his and their lips touching.

Namjoon could tell that Jin was struggling with the kiss, he felt his heart swoon at how inexperienced Jin was. The younger boy wished that the kiss would go on forever but he knew that it would not be the case, he could feel his lungs slightly burning from the lack of oxygen. Eventually, Namjoon broke the kiss.

His eyes stared deeply into Jin's as he took deep breaths, he then turned to face Anna who was still lying on the ground heartbroken.

"Anna, I gave you the option to redeem yourself, yet you still chose to be a horrid bitch to Seokjin, so I will say this once more, leave and never return because I will do something and I promise you that I will never regret it for as long as I live" Namjoon threatened once more.

They all watched as Anna ran after her friend's tears were streaming down her face but no one cared. Taehyung turned to face Jin and Namjoon who were currently looking at each other from the corner of their eyes but they were too embarrassed which what had just occurred to speak to one another.

"Namjoon-hyung, you looked so badass and scary, I have never seen you like that, it was so cool and the way Jin was able to cage the monster which appeared with only a kiss was amazing" Taehyung said, there was wonder and awe present in his eyes as he looked at Namjoon and Seokjin, jealousy flicked through Jungkook's eyes for a brief second before it disappeared. Jin's whole face flushed at Taehyung's words, he could still feel Namjoon's lips on his.

'Why does my heart always speed up slightly whenever I am in Namjoon's presence' Jin mentally questioned himself after he stole another glance at the source of his confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim Jiyeong and Seoyeon (Jin's parents) walked into the meeting room at their company, they were meeting with the owner of their ex-rival technological company, Lee Yejun.

"Jiyeong and Seoyeon, it is wonderful to see you again" Yejun said as he stood up and shook their hands with his.

"Likewise, Yejun, you wished to see us about changing our contract is there something wrong with it?" Jiyeong asked as he and his wife took their seats.

"No there is nothing wrong with it but I was hoping we would be able to cut down the time between my son and your son meeting, instead of waiting four months, I was thinking they could meet in the next two, it will allow them to get to know each other before they married two months after" Yejun explained.

"That is an excellent idea, my friend" Jiyeong said.

"I am sorry, I must have misheard you but did you say they were getting married two months after meeting, I am sorry but I cannot allow that, we are forcing our children into doing something that they are probably not willing to do, so we will not force them to get married until they have finished their education, after that, then they will get married" Seoyeon demanded.

"What, no they will get married so we can solidify this deal as soon as we can" Yejun argued.

"This is not about our deal, this is about our children, they are the future for either of our companies and if we force them into an arranged marriage and before they can probably get their heads around what is happening, they are married, they will do everything to rebel from taking over the companies and all that we have worked for would have been for nothing so to prevent that from happening, we will introduce them to each other in the next two months then we give them all that time to accept what is happening to them and get to know each other then they will be more willing to take over our companies since they were given the time and space they needed" Seoyeon explained. She could tell that her husband and Yejun were about to complain, it was obvious that they had other ideas.

"For as long as I live, you will not move this wedding forward, this meeting is over and if you dare to try to change anything, then our companies will be destroyed because of you" Seoyeon spoke before turning her back to the men and calmly walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

 _Jin's back was pressed against his bed as Namjoon climbed on top of him, a smirk was present on the younger boy's face as he lent down and captured Jin's lips with his. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling the other boy closer. Namjoon's hands trailed down Jin's body before stopping at the hem of his shirt then he slipped them underneath, at the same time, Namjoon brushed his tongue across Jin's bottom lip asking for entrance which the older boy granted._

 _Namjoon's tongue explored Jin's mouth as his hands played with Jin's hard nipples. Eventually, Namjoon broke the kiss to take a deep breath._

 _"Joonie, I want too..." Jin panted out but was unable to complete his sentence, Namjoon could tell by just looking in Jin's eyes what he was talking about. The younger boy quickly stripped them of there clothes then he flipped Jin over, so he was on his stomach, Jin felt Namjoon's breath on his round ass._

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Princess?" Namjoon asked looking up at Jin._

 _"Yes" Jin answered, Namjoon gave Jin a small nod even though the other man was unable to see it since Jin's eyes were shut. Namjoon moved to get into position then..._

Jin shot up in bed, his heart was pounding against his rib cage, his dream was on a continuous loop in his mind. He could feel his cheeks burning red. His mind was always filled with Namjoon, if he tried to concentrate with his work, Namjoon would appear in his mind, if he was doing nothing, Namjoon would appear in his mind, no matter what he was or was not doing, Namjoon would appear in his mind. It had reached the point that he was now dreaming of the man.

He had to know why he was feeling like this, Jin grabbed his laptop from the floor and turned it on, he was slightly blinded by the light but he did not care, he needed answers. Jin pulled up Google Chrome and typed straight into the taskbar.

'Why is my heart pounding like crazy when I am around someone'.

It came up with 4,080,000 results but Jin did not have to click on any of them, all he had to read was the titles. Tips on How to Determine That You Have a Crush on Someone, Are you in love with somebody? - and 5 Tell-Tale Signs You Are In Love (According To Science) | YourTango were just some of the web pages.

Jin closed his laptop and dumped it back onto the floor. Love, he could not be in love, he has never been in love with anyone but here he was, he, Kim Seokjin was in love with Kim Namjoon.

* * *

Namjoon lay on his bed, his mind was full of Jin. He wanted to ask the other boy out but he knew that Jin might not have feelings for him like he does. He wanted to make every day of Jin's life amazing, he was not really the romantic one but he wanted to do everything for Jin, he wanted to be the best boyfriend Jin could have.

"If I write down all the ideas I have that could help get Jin to fall in love with me, what about doing it everyday for two month, something romantic and after the end I ask him out" Namjoon muttered to himself as he grabbed a hold of some paper from his desk then used his laptop to search for ideas when he ran out of them.

The ideas he came up with were: -

\- Flowers (different types, a reasonable space between each flowers being given)

\- Love Notes/Letters

\- Chocolate

\- Mario toys

\- Homemade gift?

\- Jewellery?

\- Concert Tickets?

\- Day out together

Namjoon turned his laptop off and carefully put the piece of paper onto his bedside table then turned his light off. He would start tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

_Day 1_

Seokjin walked down the corridor towards his locker, he had accidentally left one of his textbooks in it that he needed for his next lesson. The corridor was quite empty as everyone was either in the canteen or already in their classroom. Jin walked towards his locker, number 391, he then frowned. Something was slightly sticking out of his locker but he could not tell what, no one knew the combination to the padlock.

Cautiously, Jin opened his locker, a gasp escaped his mouth once he had fully opened it. There laying on all his books were a bouquet of different coloured flowers beside it was a pink letter, Jin took a hold of the flowers before holding them up to his nose to smell, they had a beautiful scent that made Jin's heart speed up. Jin then turned his attention to the hand-written note, he instantly could tell that it was Namjoon's handwriting. The note read.

 _The Wildflower, there are over 5,000 different species which made it difficult to decide which one I wanted to give to you, the wildflowers meaning is adoration which speaks words itself, I have never adored anyone as much as I do you. Wildflowers are related to an exotic beauty which I agree is you, you Kim Seokjin are an exotic beauty that I am lucky to have in my life._

 _~Joonie_

Jin carefully put the flowers back in his locker then grabbed his textbook before closing the door. Jin turned around to head to his class when he saw Namjoon resting against the wall the other side of the corridor, a blush appeared on Jin's cheeks at the thought of being seen. Namjoon blew Jin a kiss then he pushed himself off the wall and walked off. Jin stared at the spot Namjoon had just occupied, his heart was hammering against his rib cage as he walked to his lesson which was Technological Studies with Namjoon.

 _Day 2_

Namjoon walked around the corner where he saw Jin getting a book out of his bag, his locker was open beside him. He quickly snuck up behind him and placed the pink envelope in the locker before gently tapping Jin's shoulder and walked over to his own locker and grabbed his books. Jin turned to look into his locker and saw a mysterious pink envelope, he picked up the envelope then looked over at Namjoon. A smirk appeared on Namjoon's face before he gave Jin a wink.

Jin blushed and quickly opened the envelope before Namjoon walked over.

PING!

Jin jumped in surprise as a large card heart popped out of the envelope, Jin turned the heart over to see whether Namjoon had written on it. On the back, it read all my love forever ~ Joonie.

Jin carefully put the heart back into the envelope and placed it in his locker, Jin then walked over to Namjoon who lent against the lockers.

"Let us get to our lesson Jinnie" Namjoon said grabbing the blushing boy's hand and pulled him toward their business classroom.

 _Day 3_

Seokjin was sat at his desk when Namjoon came running towards him before placing a CD on his desk. Jin looked at Namjoon then the CD, confusion was written on his face, he looked up at Namjoon for an explanation since all the gifts he had received were normally in his locker but Namjoon did not reply only gestured at the CD. On the cd, there was a pink note.

"To seokjin, I cannot express the growing love in my heart. I hope this playlist I have made, can provide you with some insight ~ yours Joonie" Jin read aloud. Namjoon gave Jin a beaming smile as the bell sounded for him to take his seat. Jin examined the CD closely. It looked like it contained mainly love songs, a small smile appeared on his face as he tucked the CD in his bag for safekeeping.

 _Day 4_

Throughout the day, different types of origami hearts and flowers Jin found in his bag, locker and desk, he knew that Namjoon was behind it. His locker currently held twenty different types of origami and Jin had no way of getting them home without crunching them which he did not want to happen. He was currently staring at his locker trying to figure out a way to get them home without damaging them but so far, the only ideas that came to mind involve him going home and coming back again.

"Do you need this?" a voice asked from behind him, Jin instantly recognised the voice to belong to Namjoon, Jin turned around to face the other boy who was holding out a plastic bag to him.

"Thanks" Jin muttered as he took the bag from Namjoon's hand and started carefully putting the origami into the bag, once they were all in the bag Namjoon took it from Jin then entangled his hand with Jin's and pulled the older boy towards the exit of the college. The pair walked hand in hand towards Jin's house, neither boy said a word, the silence was a comfortable one. Jin felt his heart pound in his chest at a rapid pace, he could feel Namjoon's eyes on him as they walked but the other boy did not say anything.

When they arrived at Jin's house, Namjoon gave Jin the plastic bag back before pressing a kiss to Jin's cheek then Namjoon wished Jin goodnight and walked off in the direction of the apartment he and his father lived in. Jin ran to his room then covered all the available space with the origami, nothing was going to bring his mood down, nothing at all.

 _Day 5_

"Good morning" a familiar voice said from behind Jin.

"No gift for me today?" Seokjin asked as he turned around to face Namjoon.

'Had he run out of ideas' Jin thought to himself. Namjoon smirked at Jin's comment, there was no way that Namjoon would have run out of ideas, his love for Jin was endless and he was going to do everything he could to prove it.

"It is a surprise" Namjoon said before headed towards their first lesson. What was that supposed to mean made Jin feel slightly excited for what the surprised might be. Little did he know what was to come...

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Jin turned the key in his locker.

BANNNNGGG!

Jin fell to the ground as a party cannon and streamers sprung out at him with them followed by pink note and balloons that drifted towards the ceiling. Jin screamed in surprise he thought he was going to have a heart attack.

Namjoon turned around then burst out laughing at Jin's shocked expression. A student walked past, looking very confused at the boy on the floor and the balloons.

"Oh, Seokjin is it your birthday. Happy birthday!" the boy said.

"No! no it is not" the panicked Jin said jumping up from the floor and tried stuffing the balloons back in his locker, he was not expecting that kind of surprise.

"Did this surprise you, beautiful?" Joon whispered cheekily as he walked over to Jin and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist before burring his head in Seokjin's neck then he pulled away. Jin shot him a glance of betrayal but his eyes relaxed as soon as they came upon Namjoon's face. Jin let out a windshield whipper laugh and walked off towards class.

"Hey Seokjin, you still need your books" Namjoon shouted after him, Jin froze as he turned around to face Namjoon.

'How am I going to get to them?' Jin thought to himself as he looked at his locker, Namjoon bent down to the pink note that had fallen on the floor then gave it to Jin to read before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek then he walked off.

 _To my one and only love, I hope you liked your surprise. Don't worry, I took the initiative to put your books on your desk. You can go to your lesson and I'll have this cleared away by the time you get back but I'll save you a balloon. Yours forever ~ Joonie xxx_

 _Day 6_

There was still five minutes till lunch, Jin was sat in his room trying to finish off his work, he read over the tips that Namjoon had given him to help but his thoughts soon turned to food. Then the radio crackled on.

"We bring you your lunchtime broadcast early today with a special song request from a Mr Joonie to his one and only love. This is boy in luv" the radio presenter said, Jin's eyes darted over to the radio at the mention of Namjoon's name and his favourite song being said.

His eyes began to well with tears and Namjoon's touching gesture, Jin quietly started to sing along. Soon the song came to an end and the radio presenter started speaking once more.

"Thank you for listening we will now move onto the weather, that was boy in luv requested by Mr Joonie for the very special person in his life. We hope it all works out well for you Joonie". Jin closed his textbook as he heard his mother call him down for lunch.

 _Day 7_

"Hey Jin. I've got to get a present tomorrow and I have no idea what to pick would you help me?" Namjoon asked Jin over the phone.

"Of course, I will Namjoon" Jin replied.

"Great I'll pick you up at 10" Namjoon told Jin then he hung up.

Namjoon arrived on time at Jin's, who was waiting outside the house and quickly darted into his car.

"Where should we go first" Namjoon asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that dummy? I don't even know who we are shopping for" Jin said laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Namjoon muttered, a little embarrassed, he had forgotten to mention that there was no gift he just wanted to spend the day with Jin all to himself. Jin too soon forgot the purpose of their visit.

"Oooh look at that, aww it's so cute" Jin said he could not help making little noises of joy. Namjoon chuckled at this beautiful boy, Namjoon loved making him happy and just being in his adorable company. The whole trip Namjoon was picking up hints of gifts Jin wanted. One was this particular necklace had caught both their eyes.

"Shall we stop for lunch" Namjoon suggested as he gestured towards the café they had just passed. They sat down at a table near the back of the shop with the most privacy, Namjoon bought them two hot chocolates and a lemon drizzle cake to share.

"Would you like to try some?" Namjoon asked pointing the straw towards Jin's face. Seokjin took several sips of the mint flavour hot chocolate whilst blushing under Namjoon's gaze.

"Thanks" Jin smiled embarrassed before adding "I think I'll get the mint one next time". He slid his drink over to Joon in return.

"Next time?" Namjoon teased taking a sip of Jin's hot chocolate, they both went silent for a few minutes as Jin realised he was enjoying Namjoon's company more and more, he could hardly believe that only a few weeks ago he hardly spoke with anyone and now he was getting really close with Namjoon and his friends.

"We should get back to shopping" Namjoon said clearing the strange atmosphere. Jin nodded and followed him out of the cafe.

They wandered around the shopping centre once more until they have visited all the shops. Jin continued to tell some puns and laughed.

"How do you make holy water? You boil the hell out of it. Hahaha" Jin joked, Namjoon did not want to leave, he could not get enough of Jin. This was the first time he'd taken him out for the day and he did not know it was possible but he loved him even more.

However, Jin got a phone call saying he had to be back for dinner. Namjoon took one last look at the shops.

"My feet hurt so much from all the walking" Jin joked but before he could say anything else, Namjoon had handed him all the shopping bags he was carrying and picked Jin up on to his shoulders.

"Ahhh! Joonie put me down I'm going to fall" Jin shrieked but Namjoon just stuck his tongue out at him and began to run, causing Jin to scream and hold on for dear life. Finally, Namjoon put Seokjin down and they both collapsed on his doorstep laughing at each other.

"Thanks for today" Namjoon called as Jin disappeared through the door.

 _Day 8_

Jin had not gotten the chance to talk to Namjoon about what was going on. He decided to wait by his locker on Monday Morning, so he could finally confront him but before he could utter a single word Namjoon handed Seokjin a folder containing all of Jin's homework due in for this week. Jin stared at him in shock. He was slightly concerned how Namjoon even knew that he had catering homework which was due, Jin had to admit he had not got around to doing it yet and it was due for later today but he was planning on doing it during lunch.

"Happy to help my love" Namjoon spoke smugly. Jin could not even respond. At that moment he realised how stubborn Namjoon was and even if Jin asked he was not going to stop, so he decided to let his friend finish whatever he had planned. Then talk to him afterwards.

 _Day 9_

Jin stared in shock as he opened his locker and found fifteen boxes of chocolates. They were all carefully balanced to prevent from any falling out, in front of all the boxes was a familiar pink envelope. Jin carefully grabbed the envelope so the boxes would not fall out as well. Jin pulled the pink piece of paper from the envelope, it read:

 _Beautiful, you deserve anything and everything in the world. I want to spoil you even if you do not believe that you deserve it, you do. You deserve the world. I know I cannot give you that but slowly I am showing you how much I love you. These are all the different flavours chocolate that I could find because I know how much you love food. Enjoy beautiful ~ Love Joonie xxx_

Jin put the note back in his locker, a small smile was present on his face. He carefully put his books in too before closing the door and headed towards his class where Namjoon was waiting for him.

 _Day 10_

A sweet lilac fragrance was following Jin around the whole day, he had a suspicion that it had something to do with Namjoon since ten days ago he had given him some wildflowers to start this off. Jin entered his last lesson of the day which was Technological Studies, on his desk was a bouquet of different colour lilies, like last time there was a note attached addressed to Jin.

 _Beautiful, these lives have different meanings but overall, they represent beauty. You are the most beautiful person that I have ever met, and you should not doubt has amazing and beautiful you one. The white calla lily represents purity, the yellow lilies symbolise joy and the orange represent passion. I hope these flowers can represent the love and joy that I feel whenever I am around you ~ Love Joonie xxx_

Jin felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Do you like?" Namjoon asked.

"I love them, thank you Namjoon" Jin replied as he clutched the flowers to his chest as the teacher entered the classroom.

 _Day 11_

The next day, Namjoon arrived at college with yet another present in store for the unsuspecting Seokjin. This time it was not a pink envelope but a bundle tightly wrapped in floral wrapping paper. Namjoon approached his crush who was standing with his back to him outside Jin's catering classroom, Namjoon hid the gift behind his back the closer he got.

"Hey handsome" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear, the latter span around flustered at Namjoon's compliment. A smile appeared on Namjoon's face as he handed him the gift. Carefully unwrapping the bundle, Jin pulled out a teddy bear. The bear was holding a heart with the words my one true love you are always on my mind ~ Joonie inscribed.

Jin's eyes lit up as he hugged the adorable fluffy plushie. This momentarily caused Joonie to lose his composure but before Jin could notice this, Namjoon blew him a kiss and walked away towards his next lesson.

 _Day 12_

"Jungkook!" a voice said from behind him, Jungkook turned around to see a frantic Namjoon running towards him.

"What is wrong?" He asked looking at his friend.

"I am so glad I ran into you, I wanted to do it all by myself but I will not finish in time. Would you help me put these posters up?" Namjoon gasped.

"Sure, let me just get Jimin to help too" Jungkook replied before running off to try and find the older boy, a few moments later Jungkook returned with Jimin.

"What are the posters for?" Jimin inquired.

"I am so glad you asked" Namjoon said clearing his throat and opening the poster, revealing a large-scale version of Seokjin, underneath in bold it had the words 'worldwide handsome.'

"Oh no!" Jimin exclaimed before adding "where did you even get that? Look Namjoon, I am not sure that is a good idea".

"Aww. What is wrong Jimin? Should we get Yoongi to do one for you?" Jungkook teased.

"Go get him Joonie, it is his face he will love it" Jungkook said as Jimin blushed at Jungkook's remark about his boyfriend but gave in.

"Okay, I will help but do not say I did not warn you" Jimin sighed as he grabbed one of the banners and started putting them up on the wall.

Jin arrived too an unusually chaotic morning, he could help but feel all eyes were on him. His stomach clenched at the sudden attention, he had a bad feeling about this. He thoughts went to what public love confession Namjoon had done today, he hoped he was mistaken but his suspicions were confirmed when he was greeted by a giant version of himself above the doorway.

"Oh my god" Jin was speechless, he could never have imagined this. He could hear murmurs in the corridor.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah it is" He noticed two of Anna's friends gossiping.

"Yes, that is right it is me. Worldwide handsome in your presence. Can I get you an autograph?" Jin let out his loud windshield whipper laugh. At the sight of the now shocked girls, silencing their gossip.

"How rude, let's go" The girls stalked off with reddened faces.

"Namjoon, this is brilliant" Seokjin called down the corridor at the sight of his friend.

"It is hilarious. How did you find the time to do this?" Jin asked.

"Nothing is impossible for you babe" Namjoon grinned and Jin's amazed expression before taking Jin's hand in his and walked to class feeling all eyes on them.

 _Day 13_

Jin groaned as he opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position then stretched out his muscles before flopping backwards and closing his eyes once more.

"Seokjin breakfast" his mother shouted up the stairs, Seokjin reluctantly pushed himself out of his bed then trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen where his breakfast sat on the kitchen table, his parents were finishing up their own breakfast.

"Seokjin, your father and I will be at the company today if you need us" his mother told him before walking towards the front door followed by his father.

"Have a good day" Seokjin shouted after them as the front door opened then closed. Jin let out a small sigh then looked down at his breakfast which was slowly becoming cold, he picked up his chopsticks and started shoving the food into his mouth until he was finished.

Jin pushed his chair back then picked up his breakfast before putting the bowls in the sink to wash up later as he turned to head back to his room, he heard something fall through the letter box. Jin glanced over towards the clock to see what time it was 7:30 am, it was too early for the postman. There lying on the doormat was a familiar pink envelope.

Jin bent down and picked the envelope up, it was addressed to him as usual, Jin carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside. The letter read:

 _Dear Jinnie_

 _I love and adore you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I was certain they would never again picture sweeter image. Your beauty and finesse seduced me right away. Your voice reached my ears like the sweetest melody, beating the lustful pulse of my aching heart._

 _Ever since that first glance, my life shifted as a whole because in an instant I understood what love really is, because I understood that when love and joy are shared, more intensely they become, and that grief and hardship are a lesser burden when faced with clarity and trust._

 _Loving you makes me feel safer and more alive. Brings me the courage to search, in purest spring, the water that will quench our trust, the strength to reach for the ripest fruit that insisted in growing in the highest branch, energy to overcome each and every obstacle and to have a forever open chest and a willing heart to keep you warm, body and soul, always._

 _I will always be aware of this love and a constant readiness to review this feeling is a promise, of a truthful worship I have towards you._

 _I have absolute certainty that my biggest fulfilment is knowing that I can make you the happiest man and the most beloved on this earth because I dedicate my seconds to this goal._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

Tears fell from Jin's eyes onto the pink piece of paper, his heart pounded in his chest at Namjoon's letter. He could not believe that someone like Namjoon could fall in love with someone like him.

 _Day 14_

Jin stepped outside his house, he had received a message from Namjoon telling him that he had a surprise for him. Namjoon stood in front of his car with the passenger side door open, he reached out his hand for Jin who took it then climbed into the car.

"So, where are you taking me this time?" Jin asked as Namjoon started the car.

"That Beautiful is a secret" Namjoon replied causing Jin to pout slightly before turning to look out the window for any hint where they might be going. It seemed like they were going in the direction of the mountains.

"The mountains?" Jin said looking over that Namjoon.

"That is correct beautiful" the younger boy replied pulling into an empty space and climbing out the car.

"Wait here one moment, I will be as fast as I can" Namjoon told Seokjin before running off in a random direction. Namjoon idea of one moment seemed to be lacking any idea as he had disappeared ten minutes ago and had still not returned.

"I am looking for a beautiful princess" a familiar voice said, Jin looked up and gasped, Namjoon was sat on a beautiful white stallion. Namjoon reached down and took Seokjin's hand in his then gently pulled him up behind him, Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's waist and rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder.

"I never knew that they did this" Jin muttered as he looked at the scenery they rode past.

"They can only do this in certain months as if it rains then it is too dangerous for the horses" Namjoon replied. The pair rode around the mountains stopping on occasion to stretch their legs, Jin rested his head on Namjoon's chest as they ate their lunch. Jin did not want the day to end but they end came too soon.

"Thank you, this was amazing" Jin said.

"You are welcome" Namjoon replied before pressing a kiss against Jin's cheek.

"I never knew that you could ride a horse" Jin said looking over that the other boy.

"Well, I only recently learnt" Namjoon answered.

"Are you saying that you only learnt to ride a horse for me?" Jin asked.

"Maybe" Namjoon muttered.

"You are amazing" Jin giggled before climbing out the car and running up the steps to his front door.

 _Day 15_

A beautiful embroidered photo album was sat in his locker with a note sat on top of it, Seokjin gently took the note in one hand and the album in the other. The note said:

 _Jinnie,_

 _I hope you enjoy this photo album, it took me a long time to put all of this together._

 _Joonie xxx_

Jin put the note back in his locker then opened the photo album, Jin let out a gasp as he looked at all the beautiful photographs which contained Jin and sometimes Namjoon.

"Do you like" Namjoon's voice came from behind him.

"I love it thank you" Jin replied.

 _Day 16_

Namjoon entered through the college doors to see Seokjin standing by his locker. A smile stretched across his face.

'I get to see this angel every morning' Namjoon thought as he walked over to Jin and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist, Jin let out a small squeak before relaxing, he could instantly tell it as Namjoon as he was the only person who would be this intimate with him.

He handed him a book which seemed to surprise Jin as it was something so simple but a feeling of warmth shot through Jin's body, he loved acts like these as they were much more personal. Namjoon pulled away from Jin but kept an arm wrapped around Jin's waist, the older boy was about to open the book but the bell went. They looked at each other for a moment then walked to class.

Jin and Namjoon sat down in their seats for Technological Studies, he had a bit of time to look at the book as the teacher was not yet here, he had warned the class that he might be a little late to the lesson as the principal was holding a staff meeting that morning.

The first page read reasons why I love you. Jin looked over at Namjoon with a confused expression on his face but Namjoon ignored him, he never gave an explanation to what his gifts were. Jin looked back down at the book and noticed the writing, it was ink which meant that Namjoon had handwritten the whole thing. The pages were filled and filled with all the attractive features that made up Jin, they were all parts that Namjoon loved which in Namjoon's eyes was everything. This book was just further proof of how much Namjoon admired and idolised Seokjin.

"Thank you" Jin whispered, Namjoon turned to face Jin and instantly noticed tears running down his face. Namjoon gave Jin a sweet smile as he wiped Jin's tears away, he then lent forward and captured Jin's lips with his in a short kiss.

"You deserve nothing but a throne to sit on" Namjoon spoke after he broke the kiss. Jin was about to reply but their teacher walked in and started the lesson, all throughout the lesson, Jin clutched the book to his chest.

 _Day 17_

It was another ordinary day at the college. Seokjin and Namjoon walked down the corridor together laughing. Jin rounded the corner into his first lesson only to find that his seat was missing. In place of his chair was what can only be described as a throne. Jin stared in disbelief until a little pink note caught his attention. The note stated:

 _Dear my Prince Charming, you are everything to me and you deserve only the best. That is why you now sit on best too. Please enjoy this luxury throne. I have placed one in every classroom so you can feel like the royalty you are._

 _Forever loving you ~ Joonie xxx_

Seokjin was speechless but so happy, to be so admired. He would never have considered that the chairs he sat on could be so important to Joonie. He felt like a king sat on his throne and no matter who stared he did not care because he could feel Namjoon's love.

 _Day 18_

"Hey sexy" Namjoon called from behind Jin, Seokjin turned just in time to see Namjoon wink then blow a flying kiss in his direction. Namjoon's face was scrunched up making his nose crinkle like a bunny's and his smile wore a cheeky expression. A blush crept onto Jin's face.

"I am not" he protested at Namjoon's teasing. How could he say it so calmly?

5 minutes later Namjoon walked back down the same corridor.

"Hey sexy!" Namjoon called walking by like nothing had happened.

"Yahhh" Jin shouted after him. A few minutes later Jin was walking to his lesson when someone whispered in his ear.

"Hey sexy" Jin span round and whacked Namjoon.

"YAAAHHH!" His anger did not hold for long as his cheeks turned red and quickly darted into his classroom. Jin relaxed in his seat thinking that he was safe during lessons. However, Namjoon had other plans. Half an hour into the lesson. Namjoon, wearing a hat and glasses with a moustache as a disguise, walked passed Jin's classroom while slowly yelling.

"Heeyyy seeexxxyy!" Jin covered his ears and hid in embarrassment.

'What was wrong with Namjoon today? He knew he was a bit of a stalker and sometimes a bit of a pervert but it was always a joke. He was never this bad' Jin thought to himself, he did not know how to react to Namjoon showering him with compliments. Namjoon's outbursts only got worse at lunch.

"Excuse me, do I see a sexy person in front of me?" Namjoon questioned.

"Hey, stop it" Jin raged at him, nostrils flaring.

"I am sorry if I went too far" Namjoon apologised with a worried expression.

"You are just so sexy when you are embarrassed I could not help myself" Namjoon confessed.

Namjoon continued to call Jin sexy for the rest of the day but not in front of others so only he saw his embarrassment. While Jin just accepted that Namjoon would keep saying it and laughed and Namjoon's silly childlikeness in front of his crush. Jin promised to find a way to get Namjoon back.

 _Day 19_

Namjoon walked towards Jin who was sat at his desk in their business lesson, Namjoon took the seat beside him then he pulled a box and a note from his bag and placed them in front of Jin before grabbing his own notepad and pen out of his bag. Jin looked down at the box that Namjoon had given him, his heart was hammering in his chest as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver necklace with an eternity charm.

Jin flipped the charm over to find KNJ 3 KSJ on the back of it. Jin put the box back on the desk and picked up the note.

 _Dear Jinnie,_

 _This necklace represents our time together, it will last for eternity because I believe that we will be together forever as you are the only man for me. I hope you can treasure this necklace as much as I treasure you._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

"It is beautiful Namjoon, would you be able to put it on please" Jin asked as he carefully took the necklace out of the box and placed it in Namjoon's hand. The younger boy undid the clasp then placed the necklace around Jin's neck before doing it up once more.

"Thank you so much" Jin said looking down at the eternity charm before turning back to face Namjoon once more.

"I love it Namjoon, I really do" Jin said as a smile appeared on Namjoon's face which showed off the dimples that Jin loved so much. Jin pressed a hand against Namjoon's cheek before leaning forwards and pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

 _Day 20_

Jin was in the middle of Mario cart when he heard the doorbell ring, he could hear the maid running to open the door whilst Jin continued with his game.

"Mr Kim there are flowers for you from a Joonie" the maid shouted up the stairs which instantly drew Jin's attention from the game. He paused his game then practically ran down the stairs to find the maid holding a large bouquet of flowers in one hand and a pink note in the others.

"Thank you" Jin said as he took the flowers and the note. The flowers were white, purple and light pink, he went to smell them but they had no scent. Jin pouted a little before turning his attention to the note with his name on.

 _Dear Jinnie,_

 _These are Alstroemeria or Peruvian lilies, these flowers represent friendship and devotion, I thought these would be appropriate to represent our relationship at the moment. Our current friendship which could turn into something much more and the devotion I have for you that has made me do this for 20 days now with no breaks, I do not regret this one bit._

 _I love you Jinnie,_

 _Joonie xxx_

Jin smiled at the note that Namjoon had written before heading into the kitchen and grabbed a vase to put the flowers in, once he had filled it with water Jin took the vase upstairs to put in his room with the others.

 _Day 21_

There it was, lying on the mat was another pink envelope, Jin carefully picked the envelope up, his parents gave him a strange look at the pink letter but he did not care, this was from Namjoon and he was not going to listen to them about anything that they wanted to do.

Jin opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, it read:

 _Jinnie, when I look deep in your eyes I can see how they shine every time you see me and my heart is filled with happiness, as it feels reassured that all the affection I've devoted to you echoes in your kind heart._

 _It's great to feel loved and wanted by someone as sweet as you. It feels great that each one of your gestures and caresses has a reason to be; they are not just automatic gestures but truly felted ones, coming from the bottom of your heart just to cheer me up and make me happy._

 _I would love you more each day if only that was possible. But it isn't because you already have the best of me. Our lives already walk side by side and I can only imagine good things happening in them. Forgive me if I sound too cocky, but it pleases me to know that you are happy and to know that my presence is the reason for your well being. I'm happy to know that you are happy by my side!_

 _I want to devote myself to you always; I want to see you this happy all the time. I could never neglect this beautiful love we share because I can't imagine one day looking into your eyes and not finding that bright flame of affection and happiness._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

Jin let out a squeal at the love letter Namjoon gave him before running upstairs to message the boy he had fallen deeply in love with.

 _Day 22_

The next morning, Jin waited for Namjoon in the canteen with their other friends. He was beginning to expect a daily serenading like Namjoon had done for the last 22 days. His locker was empty but Jungkook had informed him that Namjoon was in today. Disappointment was painted on Jin's face when Namjoon was nowhere to be seen. Assuming his friend was running late with what he was doing, Jin left for his catering class.

As usual, Jin waited for Namjoon at lunch but Namjoon was still nowhere to be seen, a small smile was present on his friends' faces but they had not revealed what Namjoon was up to. Just as Jin was about to leave to see whether he could find Namjoon, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

A strange man dressed in a smart waiter's outfit stood before him.

"Are you Seokjin?" The man asked to which Jin nodded.

"We have been requested to deliver your 3-course meal by a Mr Kim Namjoon" the man informed him. Jin was flabbergasted.

'Is he serious? A 3-course meal? At college?' Jin thought to himself, Seokjin watched as a decorative laced table (adorned with shiny silver-where and sealed dishes) was wheeled into the canteen and over to him.

To Jin's disbelief, he saw all his favourite dishes were plated, in front of his eyes.

'Who on Earth is this man that has entered my life?' Jin wondered as he took a seat at the table, all eyes were on him but he did not care, he could hear his friends whispering to each other about what Namjoon had done but Jin ignored them. His eyes were drawn to the pink envelope placed in the centre of the table. He quickly grabbed it then opened the envelope before pulling out a pink piece of paper.

 _Dear Jin,_

 _I hope you enjoy your surprise, it has taken a lot of work to find out all your favourite dishes and have them brought to college so you can enjoy them but all this hard work was worth it. I hope you enjoy all your favourite meals Jinnie, I have instructed them to put all the leftovers in a bag for you if you do not finish everything._

 _Take your time and eat all you want._

 _Love Joonie_

Jin placed the letter back into the envelope and put it in his bag with the others before tucking into the closest meal. Namjoon lent against the canteen wall, he watched as Jin ate the food with a happy look on his face, Namjoon was glad that all his work had paid off but that did not mean everything was over yet.

Namjoon pushed himself off the wall and walked out the canteen, he still had many things to plan for the big day, when he would ask Jin to be his.

 _Day 23_

Jin found the envelope attached to his computer in Technological Studies, Namjoon was sat beside him working on his music project and had not paid any attention to the older boy. Jin gently pulled the envelope from the computer screen and opened it. The letter read:

 _So many colours, pictures and poetry could describe our love; but now that I'm about to tell you how true, pure and great it is, I'm short for words, pictures and even for a little poetic knowledge._

 _You are the love of my life, I wouldn't know how to live away from someone as special as you anymore, someone that pushes me forward and shows me the beauty in things. I could never again find peace in my heart if you left or you couldn't be there for me. Before that certainty, I have no option but to reaffirm, with all conviction, what I just said before: you represent, in the flesh, bone, blood and emotion, the great love that will accompany me till the end of my days._

 _May life keep on blessing us with each other's presence. May our days be filled with love, affection and tenderness you give. May I continue to dedicate you with what's most sincere, beautiful and best in me._

 _When I think about you, I feel like I have everything one could wish for. In this case, all I could ask for is a little bit more of you, or make that, you forever!_

 _Love Joonie xxx_

"You are too cute" Jin giggled after he finished reading the letter and pressed a kiss against Namjoon's cheek.

 _Day 24_

The smell of cooking hit Jin's nose as he walked over to his locker, he looked around to see whether anyone had brought any recently baked food it but there was nothing. Jin turned to face his locker where the smell was stronger, he opened his locker to find a plastic container with a pink note on top of it, Jin instantly grabbed the note, it read:

 _Dear Jinnie,_

 _I know how much you love food and I wanted to be that person who put a smile on your face when you are eating some food so (with the supervision of my father), I made these cakes for you, I hope you enjoy them Jinnie._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

Jin smiled at the cute note before opening the plastic container and grabbing one of the cakes.

 _Day 25_

Namjoon walked over to Jin and handed him a neatly wrapped present. It was large, squishy and did not have much of a shape. Jin hugged it tightly trying to determine what it was.

"Is it another bear" Jin spoke excitedly.

"Open it" Namjoon replied trying to be cool, despite his obvious affection. Jin tore open the corner, sending fabric rolling out (along with a pink note.) Seokjin bent down and picked it up.

 _Dear my love,_

 _I could not help but notice you shivering yesterday. You are my world and I will not let anything (even the cold) hurt you. I'll protect you as long as I'm alive and even after my death. To keep you safe and warm I bought you this extra soft blanket._

 _All my love always_

 _~Joonie_

 _Day 26_

Jin was a little concerned with Namjoon, he had not received a gift or letter from the other boy like he would normally do today. Jin sat down at his desk in business where he found a pink envelope lying on his desk, Namjoon sat beside him and like he had been for the whole day, he was still staring at Jin. Jin opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, it read:

 _Jinnie, I would like to open up my heart to you, but I may lack the skill, or I'm short for words, because my heart harbours so many good feelings towards you that the dictionary seems too short to express all this love._

 _I feel an immense and endless love for you. Immense because it's almost impossible to measure it or compare it to anything you might now; endless because it reassures me that it will endure all summers, winters, springs and ages, and it will reach fall with the royal dignity of an oak tree._

 _This immense love is all yours. This love is what that moves and targets my thoughts towards good and beauty. With you, with the emotion that your existence and closeness brings me, I am capable of overcoming all dangers and obstacles life may bring. With you I'm unable to succumb to sadness and desperation, you bring me the trust and joy; you're already a part of my happy soul!_

 _Yes, my love, you are part of my happy soul because you're the one that makes it happy and today I would like to tell you how much I love you. Maybe this letter will give you a rough idea._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

Jin looked over at Namjoon who was still staring at him, Jin took Namjoon's face in his hands and kissed him.

 _Day 27_

Jin screamed as he opened the present from Namjoon, it was the latest Mario game which had recently come out, he had wanted to pre-order the game but his parents had blocked the site on his phone and the computer believing that he had enough stuff to do with the Mario franchises.

Jin ran to his room, he instantly grabbed his phone which was on charge lying on his bedside table and pulled up Namjoon's contact.

 _Seokjin: I love you, l love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

 _Namjoon: I see that you enjoyed your gift._

 _Seokjin: Yesssssssssss, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

 _Namjoon: I love you too_

Jin smiled at Namjoon's message before putting his phone back on charge and walking over to his ps4 and inserted the game.

 _Day 28_

The water cascaded down the cliff in a waterfall, Jin watched in wonder as the water fell, he could just hear Namjoon walking around behind him, the younger boy had once again whisked him off to an unknown destination.

"What are you doing?" Jin asked as he turned around to face Namjoon.

"You will see" Namjoon answered as he messed around on his phone. Slow music started playing, Namjoon placed his phone on the ground then walked over to Jin and reached his hand out.

"Dance with me" Namjoon said as he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling him close, Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck as their bodies swayed to the music. The pair gazed into each other's eyes, they could just hear the sound of the waterfall behind him and the music playing mixed in with the background, the pair focused on each other as they danced.

"I love you" Namjoon muttered as he captured Jin's lips with his.

 _Day 29_

Jin could not believe it, placed in his locker was over 20 different movies which had been recently released on DVD beside the DVDs there were bags of popcorn and a note.

 _Jinnie, I want you to enjoy everything you do, here are some movies and popcorn so you will be able to relax and enjoy a movie marathon._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

"Hey Namjoon" Jin said walking over to the younger boy who was opening his own locker.

"Yes beautiful" Namjoon said turning to face the other boy.

"Movie marathon at mine tonight, I will bring the popcorn and movies" Jin asked a large smile was present on his face.

"Sure, why not" Namjoon replied as he took Jin'shand in his and walked toward their lesson.

 _Day 30_

A fresh aroma hit Jin's nose as he headed towards his locker, a smile appeared on his face as he opened his locker to see a bouquet of flowers lying on his textbooks. A note was attached to these flowers which once again was addressed to him, the note said:

 _Jinnie, these are peonies, these types of flowers have variety of meanings which are romance, beauty and honour, they are believed to bring luck and fortune. These flowers symbolise the love that I feel for you, the honour I hold for you and everything you do. You are the most handsomest man that I have ever met and for the rest of my life I am going to remind you of that._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

Jin leant down and pressed his nose into the flowers and took a deep breath of the scent of the flowers. He could not believe that this was all happening to him, he felt like the happiest man alive.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys, I just want to tell you that I might not be able to update for a while as I am coming to the end of my college course so I will be focusing on doing my assignments. I will not be abandoning this story as we have planned out all the chapters.

~BTS_TRASH_FANGIRL


	10. Chapter 10

Another thirty days followed and Namjoon had continued his routine where he would gift Jin with incredible gifts or trips, Jin smiled at all the memories he had made over the last month.

 _It was exactly a month since Namjoon had started giving him, letters, presents and taken him out to different places. Jin was not sure where exactly Namjoon was going with this but he hoped that it never ended, he loved finding something new in his locker or be hand given something that Namjoon had worked on._

 _Jin approached his locker to put some books he did not need until his last lesson in, as he opened his locker a spicy floral scent hit his nose. Jin instantly knew what was inside. Placed carefully on his books were another bouquet of flowers with a note attached._

 _Jinnie, these are carnations, they stand for fascinations and new love. I have been doing this for a month now and I have fallen in love with you, even more, all these flowers have different meanings, the light red mean admiration whilst the dark red represent deep love, the deep love I hold for you. The white carnations symbolise pure love, it means that the love I have for you will always be pure and deep for as long as I live, I will always love you ~ Joonie._

 _Jin felt arms wrap around his waist and lips press a kiss on his neck. Jin held the bouquet close to his chest as he rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder looking up at his face. Namjoon lent down whilst Jin lent upwards, their lips were about to connect when the bell signalling for the start of lesson sounded._

 _"We better get to class" Namjoon said as he pulled away from Jin, Jin let out a small sigh as he put the flowers back into his locker with the books he does not need before closing the door and following Namjoon to their lesson._

* * *

 _Jin stared at the bag and pink envelope which was in his locker, it was nothing like anything he had received before. Jin grabbed the envelope which was addressed to him and pulled out the pink piece of paper with Namjoon's handwriting on it. It read._

 _Jinnie, I know how much you love animals and that you would do anything to look after them, I have adopted a lion for you, the money sent will be used to promote sustainable use of natural resources in the region, work with the local communities to monitor lion movements and reduce human-lion conflict, monitor lions in the northern Maasai Mara and fund other essential work around the world to protect lions._

 _The objects in the bag are a cuddly toy to remember that you are sponsoring a lion, a magazine that keeps you up-to-date, you will get these three times a year and there is a fact pack which is filled with facts about lions, bookmarkers and stickers._

 _I know this is not specialised to you but I heard you talking about wanting to sponsor an animal to help protect them and I could not help myself, I hope you love this gift Jinnie._

 _I love you_

 _Joonie_

 _Jin put the letter back into his locker before closing the door and running in the direction of the canteen. Namjoon sat with his friends talking, Jin ran over and wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck and buried his head in Namjoon's shoulder._

 _"Thank you so much but you really do not have to spend all this money on me" Jin whispered into Namjoon's ear._

 _"Yes, I do because you are worth every penny" Namjoon whispered back._

* * *

 _It was early morning and people were beginning to trickle in through the college doors. Along with them came Jin shortly followed by Namjoon._

 _As Jin reached his locker expecting to find something that Namjoon had put inside but before he could open his locker, a hand appeared in front of his face holding a familiar pink envelope. Jin held out his hands and Namjoon let the paper float down into them. He carefully ripped open the top of the envelope._

 _Inside was a 5-page letter. This letter was clearly a love letter but it contained only 4 words repeated over and over._

 _"I love you Jin" Namjoon whispered into Seokjin's ear as if he was narrating the letter from behind. Jin forced himself to hold back the emotions welling up inside him._

 _'What has I done to deserve this wonderful man's love?' Jin thought to himself. No one had ever said they loved him. He just could not believe it. Jin turned around to speak with his not-so-secret admirer but Namjoon had disappeared._

* * *

 _Jin lay on his bed, it was Saturday morning and Jin had yet to get up. He could hear his parents and the staff running around the house for something they were preparing which they were not telling Jin anything about._

 _"Seokjin, there is someone at the door for you" his mother shouted up to him, Jin let out a groan as he climbed out of his bed and headed down to the front door._

 _"Namjoon" Jin muttered when he saw the man standing on his doorstep. Namjoon gave Jin a large smile before saying._

 _"Grab your coat, we are going out" Jin's eyes widened at the order but never the less, he grabbed his coat and shoes then put them on and followed Namjoon out the house. Namjoon's car was parked outside, he opened the passenger side door for Jin to climb in when Jin sat down, Namjoon closed the door carefully so he did not trap Jin's fingers then he ran over to the driver's side and climbed in._

 _"So where are we going?" Jin asked as Namjoon started the car._

 _"It is a secret" Namjoon replied._

 _"What not even one hint?" Jin questioned a small pout appeared on his lips._

 _"Nope" Namjoon answered then he turned his attention back to the road. Namjoon pulled up into an empty space near there destination before climbing out then running over to the other side to open the door for Jin who had barely got his seatbelt off._

 _"Are you going to tell me where we are going now?" Jin asked as Namjoon took his hand in his then pulled him across the road after he had locked the car._

 _"You will see" Namjoon replied. The walk was short. Jin's eyes widened when they stopped outside a massage building then went inside._

 _"How may I help you?" the woman at the receptionist asked._

 _"Kim Seokjin has an appointment at 1 pm today" Namjoon answered._

 _"One moment please" the receptionist replied before typing away on her computer._

 _"Please take a seat in the waiting room over there, the masseuse will call you in soon" the receptionist told them. Namjoon guided Jin over to two empty seats and sat down, they waited for around five minutes until a woman appeared in the waiting room._

 _"Kim Seokjin" the woman said, Jin slowly stood up and walked over to her._

 _"Hello Mr Kim, I will be your masseuse today please follow me" the woman introduced herself before turning around and walked off. Jin took a quick look at Namjoon who gestured for him to follow which he did._

 _"There will be three different types of massages, each will last for 30 to 45 minutes long by the end of all these sessions you should be relaxed. The first massage we will be doing is acupressure massage" the masseuse said._

 _"If you would please remove your shirt then lie on this massage table on your front" the masseuse told Jin who nodded then followed the masseuse instructions. Jin heard the masseuse move to stand to one side of the massage table before she started her work, Jin could feel himself slowly relax as the masseuse placed pressure on his body's pressure points._

 _The seconds faded to minutes and those minutes soon started to build up until time had passed and the masseuse was moving onto the next massage._

 _"Our next massage will be an Indian head massage; would you please move to our massage chair this will give us better access to your head for this massage than the table will" the masseuse said, Jin pushed himself into a sitting position before sliding off the massage table and walking over to the massage chair._

 _The masseuse then started to massager his muscles and the joints in his head, face, neck and shoulders to release the tension he felt._

 _"You have been quite stressed lately" the masseuse commented._

 _"Yeah, my parents are forcing me to go through something that I do not want to, Namjoon... um... the boy who was with me has been treating me to something every day since the beginning of last month and he refuses to tell me why and I feel like I am suffering with a curse, I see things that I would rather not" Jin cryptically explained._

 _"Well you should follow and do what you feel will be the best for your life, you are living it not your parents, this Namjoon boy when it is time he will reveal his reasoning for all he is doing and I believe that you cannot be cursed, no one is, if there is something you dislike maybe you should try and find the good in it that will help you like it" the masseuse answered._

 _"You think" Jin replied looking up at her._

 _"Of course" she replied before adding "let us move onto the last massage, would you please return to the massage table, this massage is called hot stone massage, this is where I will place smooth, heated stones of different shapes and sizes on your back". Jin stood from the chair and walked over to the massage table once more._

 _Namjoon sat in the waiting room for Jin to return. He was currently reading a book which he had picked up a couple of days ago._

 _"Joonie" a familiar voice said, Namjoon put his book back in his bag as Jin walked over to him._

 _"How was everything?" Namjoon asked._

 _"It was really nice to relax but you seriously do not have to pay for this, you have spent so much money on me already" Jin pouted when he watched Namjoon pay once again for him._

 _"I do not mind, I want to spoil you" Namjoon answered as he took Jin's hand in his and headed towards his parked car. Namjoon once again opened the passenger door for Jin, who climbed in._

 _"Why are you doing all of this for me, it has been going on for over a month now" Jin asked when Namjoon climbed into the driver's seat._

 _"You will find out soon enough beautiful" Namjoon cryptically answered, a small pout formed on Jin's lips as he turned the radio on and looked out the window as Namjoon drove him home. Namjoon pulled up outside Jin's house, Jin unbuckled his belt before turning to face Namjoon._

 _"Thank you for today" Jin said._

 _"You are welcome, um... there is a movie I wanted to go see tomorrow, do you want to go with me?" Namjoon asked._

 _"Yeah I would like that but I want to pay for my own ticket" Jin demanded. Namjoon let out a small chuckle which instantly told Jin that he was not going to get his way._

 _"Not going to happen beautiful" Namjoon replied as he climbed out the car before running around to Jin's side and opened the door for him then offered his hand to help Jin get out. The pair walked hand in hand as he approached the front door, Jin turned back to face Namjoon._

 _"I will see you tomorrow" Jin said._

 _"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow, be ready by 11 am and I will pick you up" Namjoon told him._

 _"Okay, I will be ready" Jin replied, Namjoon smiled before moving forward and pressed a quick peck on Jin's lips then he pulled away and headed back to his car. Jin lifted his hand to his lips, a small smile was present on his face as he watched Namjoon drive away._

* * *

 _Jin lent against his front door waiting for Namjoon to pick him up, his parents had been talking about his fiancé before he had left, and he did not want Namjoon to overhear the conversation. Namjoon's car pulled up outside the house and Jin quickly climbed in the passenger's side._

 _"What film are we seeing?" Jin asked._

 _"It is a secret" Namjoon answered, Jin pouted slightly before turning to face the scenery. Namjoon pulled up into the car park, he then climbed out the car and grabbed Jin's hand and entangled their fingers together. Jin's cheeks turned bright scarlet as they entered the cinema. Namjoon pulled Jin towards the ticket booth._

 _"Let me pay for myself" Jin begged._

 _"Nope" Namjoon answered as he handed over the money for the tickets, the food and drinks. Jin picked up the popcorn and drinks whilst Namjoon took the tickets._

 _"So, what movie are we watching?" Jin asked as he took his seat._

 _"It" Namjoon replied._

 _"The horror movie" Jin said._

 _"Yes, why? Do you have a problem with horror movies?" Namjoon asked a smirk appeared on his face._

 _"No" Jin lied._

 _"You are such a bad liar" Namjoon replied._

 _"Shut up" Jin muttered._

 _"Do not worry beautiful, I will protect you" Namjoon said as he pulled Jin onto his lap, Jin's blush darkened as he lay his head on Namjoon's chest as the lights in the cinema started to dim and the adverts started to play._

 _Jin spent most of the movie with his head hidden in Namjoon's chest. Jin reluctantly climbed off Namjoon's lap when the movie ended. Jin grabbed Namjoon's hand and entangled their fingers together, Namjoon looked down at their entangled fingers before squeezing their hands._

 _Namjoon and Jin walked hand in hand out of the cinema and towards Namjoon's car, Jin climbed into the passenger side door. Namjoon threw his jacket into the back as he started the car and drove towards Jin's house._

 _"We are here" Jin sighed._

 _"Thank you so much for today, it was fun even though we watched a horror movie" Jin said._

 _"Thank you for accompanying me, I'd love to go again. Goodnight Jin" Namjoon replied, they smiled at each other before Jin climbed out the car and headed towards the front door._

* * *

 _The bag swung on to the table as the lesson finished, Jin unzipped it to put his books in ready to leave. However, inside his bag was a familiar pink envelope. Jin never knew when or where he'd find one or what to expect. Namjoon still managed to surprise him. The only thing Jin was sure of was that he never missed a day, to show his love. Jin opened the envelope with care._

 _Dear Jin, my life. I have a surprise for you. Go to the place of the first letter you ever received to find your next clue. ~ your Joonie._

 _Jin obeyed and headed to the locker, where he found the second pink envelope from Namjoon. The second letter read:_

 _Make sure you dress up warm and there you'll find your next letter to inform where you must go ~ Joonie._

 _Jin grew curious. Warm? Is it somewhere cold? He dumped his school bag onto the floor and put on his think coat. Inside the pocket was the next note._

 _Do not be late at five you will find your carriage awaits ~ Joonie._

 _Jin waited in anticipation when a horse and carriage pulled up outside the school._

 _'What is going on?' Jin wondered._

 _The driver helped him into the carriage and handed him a pink envelope. It read:_

 _You are in for a magical night. You'll dance with your prince until midnight ~ Joonie._

 _Jin grew nervous as the carriage pulled away towards the unknown, he tried to reassure himself a pep talk. The driver pulled to a stop and stood up._

 _"You have reached your destination. I hope you are in good form because today we are ice skating" a familiar voice recited the last clue._

 _"Namjoon!" Jin's voice went up a whole pitch in disbelief, the driver turned out to be none other than his date for the evening._

 _"Do you like?" Namjoon spoke with pride at managing to deceive his love. Jin nodded letting Namjoon take his hand once more and lift him from the carriage. Namjoon handed over the tickets and they laced up the skates. Fear could be seen in Namjoon's eyes._

 _"I have never skated before" Namjoon confessed._

 _"I wanted my first time to be memorable and with you" Seokjin smiled helping Namjoon on to the ice._

 _"Don't worry. I am here Joonie." He reassured. "Just try not to break anything for goodness sake."_

 _Jin was a natural, he looked like an angel gliding over the ice. He was having too much fun to notice Namjoon stood there with his mouth wide open at Jin's grace._

 _"Namjoon, come skate with me" Jin called over._

 _"I'm not very good" Namjoon whispered as he cautiously skated over before signalling to Jin to have fun, Jin took Namjoon's hand in his and pulled him across the ice._

 _"Nonsense, didn't you say you wanted to do this together" Jin said as he entangled his fingers with Namjoon before gently pulling him along with him._

 _"Wooh, this is amazing" Namjoon shouted as he pulled Jin back into him and span him around in the middle of the ice rink. Their bodies were pressed against each other, there was only centimetres between their faces._

 _"I love you Jin" Namjoon spoke without thinking, they paused for a moment as Namjoon gazed at him lovingly before breaking the atmosphere with the challenge of a race._

 _"You are on" Seokjin egged him on, they raced each other but there was no real competition. Jin sped off leaving Namjoon almost walking in his dust, with his arms flailing. The assistant's voice sounded over the speakers._

 _"The ice rink will be closing soon please make your way to the edge of the rink"._

 _It was time to end this magical night._

* * *

 _Namjoon ran over to Jin who was collecting his books from his locker, the college day had finished with Namjoon not giving Jin a letter or present like he normally did. Jin was slightly suspicious to what Namjoon was up to as he knew what Namjoon was capable of doing for him. Namjoon quickly pulled the blindfold he had from his pocket then wrapped it around Jin's eyes._

 _"What are you doing?" Seokjin asked he could instantly tell that it was Namjoon behind this as he was the only person who would do this._

 _"You will see beautiful" Namjoon answered as he grabbed Jin's bag, he threw it over his shoulder before picking Jin up in a bridal style hold and carried him out the college towards his car. Namjoon gently placed Jin into the passenger seat then dumped their bags into the boot, he then climbed into the driver's seat and started the car._

 _"How long do I have to wear this blindfold?" Jin asked._

 _"Until I tell you to take it off" Namjoon replied. Seokjin could feel the long hour go past but they were yet to arrive._

 _Finally, they reached their destination, Namjoon parked the car before climbing out and ran over to Jin's side. He helped the blindfolded man out of the car then carefully pulled him into his arms once more. Namjoon carried Jin to the spot then gently place Jin's feet back on the ground before wrapping his arms around Jin's waist._

 _"I thought we could watch the sunset together" Namjoon said as he took the blindfold off, the sun had already started to set, the sky was full of red, yellow and oranges._

 _"I would love too" Jin muttered, tears threatened to fall. No one had ever done something like this for him. He felt Namjoon removing his arms from his waist making Jin turn around to see what Namjoon was doing. There was a blanket laid out on the floor, Namjoon sat down before patted the floor in-between his legs. A blush crept onto Jin's cheeks as he sat between Namjoon's legs with his back pressed against Namjoon's chest and Namjoon's arms were back around his waist._

 _The pair stayed like this as they watched the sunset, Namjoon had brought some food along with his which they ate. Soon, the night sky was pitch black, the lights in the park lit up the area just enough for the pair to see one another. Jin rested his head against Namjoon's shoulder, his heart was hammering in his chest has he lent up and pressed their lips together._

 _The kiss was slow and sweet._

 _"We better go" Namjoon whispered when they broke apart._

 _"Yeah" Jin muttered as he stood up, Namjoon took his hand in his then pulled him towards his car._

* * *

 _At the end of the day, Jin placed his books into his bag and headed towards his locker to collect his other books and coat. Jin opened his locker to find a pink envelope with his name written on it. He opened the envelope and pulled the letter out. It read:_

 _To my love, to be hopelessly yours: this is my fate; and more than conforming myself to it, I rejoice with it! The possibility of not having you someday would frighten me, if not terrify me._

 _How could I live without your love and without the providential support of your shoulder, always a pillow for my little head always so tired? How could I be happy without the comfort of your words, always gentle and optimistic? You complete me as a human being, you complete me as a man. On the other hand, you are an extension of me and I know you would not stand too long in my absence. As I put myself in your hands, I know that you are in my hands, but I want you to understand this not as a threat but as confirmation of a great love, because I do not mind that I am in your hands and it does not weigh anything to have you in my hands, because I know that we will always use our hands to distribute affection to one another. I'm hopelessly yours, I need you. And I'm so yours that I take that as a confession of surrender because I trust you so fully that I would never shy away from doing anything that would relieve your suffering or cause you any pleasure, whatever it was. ~ Love Joonie._

 _Jin smiled at the sweet love letter before carefully putting it back in the envelope then into his bag, he grabbed his coat from his locker and put it on then headed towards the exit of college. Jin let out a loud sigh as he saw it was raining outside and his coat did not have a hood and he had forgotten to bring an umbrella to college as it did not normally rain in April._

 _Jin did not make it out the college grounds until he heard someone shouting his name, Jin turned around to see Namjoon running over to him with an umbrella._

 _"You should not be walking home in the rain without an umbrella beautiful" Namjoon said before handing his umbrella to Jin._

 _"But that would mean you would get wet" Jin complained._

 _"Do not worry about me beautiful" Namjoon answered._

 _"No, I cannot take your umbrella from you" Jin said but Namjoon just grabbed his hand and wrapped it around the umbrella before leaning forward and capturing his lips with Jin. The rain pours down on the pair but neither boy cared as Namjoon deepened the kiss, when he thought that Jin was too distracted by the kiss he pulled away then broke out into a run leaving his umbrella with a flustered Seokjin._

* * *

 _Jinnie, today I feel very happy because I notice every and each moment which you are apart of, the importance you represent to me and the strength you transmit, so that I can face whichever obstacle without fear or insecurity, moved only by an infinite will to make you as happy as I feel this minute._

 _You are gorgeous and adorable, capable of making me realise how good it is to feel alive, how good it is that your presence makes me grow and transform into a better person, capable of turning dreams into reality and make the result of those dreams, now shared by us both, and eternalizing then into an ambience of harmony, care and love._

 _My life without you would lack meaning, lack sense. Without you I would be nothing but a wandering errant, searching for my path that could lead me to happiness's door. But with you around, by my side, close to me, I'm certain of having made the right, safer and yet romantic choice. I feel that all this love and care, that I share here with you, goes both ways and it fills my heart with peace and joy. Gazing endlessly into your deep yet sweet eyes, I realize the tender and pure light that pours from your heart and soul._

 _I shall never let this feeling that joins us perish. Never, by any chance, let us drift away from love's true path, built on complicity and affection._

 _Love Joonie xxx_

 _Jin felt tears run down his cheeks as he re-read the love letter, he never pictured that once in his life, he would ever experience something like this and he doubts he ever would again. He loves Kim Namjoon with all his heart and he never wanted to let the other boy go._

Jin was pulled out of his thoughts as he neared ran to his locker to find out what Namjoon had put in it this time, this had been going on for nearly two months. Jin's heart instantly dropped when he saw that there was nothing, there had always been something waiting for him no matter what.

'Maybe I am too early that he had not been able to put anything in here' Jin thought to himself but was soon interrupted by a cough from behind him. Jin turned around to face with Namjoon, in his hands was a bouquet of red roses.

"The rose, it is the worlds most loved flower, it is the symbol of love, its meaning is I love you, red roses are especially popular for expressing romantic love and passion, while other colours, such as white roses, symbolize purity and chastity, and orange roses, an intense desire" Namjoon said before holding the roses out to Jin who carefully took a hold of them.

"Joonie..." Jin started but soon trailed off as Namjoon took another step towards him, a small smile was present on Namjoon's face as he lent down and captured Jin's lips with his own. Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling him closer, Jin's arms moved upwards and wrapped around Namjoon's neck loosely, his hand held tightly to the bouquet.

Their lips moved in sync, Namjoon slid his tongue across Jin's bottom lip asking for entrance which Jin instantly granted. The second Jin's lips had parted, Namjoon pushed his tongue in and started exploring every part of the man he loves' mouth.

"Meet me in the drama studio tomorrow after college finishes" Namjoon said as he pulled away from Jin, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were slightly bruised.

"O...Okay" Jin stuttered out, his heart was pounding like crazy in his chest.

"Good, I will see you later princess" Namjoon replied as he walked off.

Excitement filled Jin's stomach at the thought of what Namjoon wanted to meet him for, he slightly wished that it was already tomorrow but he knew the wait would be worth it, Jin walked towards his next class with a slight spring in his step.

* * *

 ** _Day 31_**

Jin's heart was pounding against his ribcage as he stood outside the drama studio after the day had ended, he had received some questioning looks as he just stood there. Jin took a deep breath before pushing the door opened and stepped inside.

 _At first sight, I could recognize you_

 _As if we were calling for each other  
The DNA in my blood vessels tell me  
That it's you I was looking all over for_

Jin jumped in surprise as the music started to play, he instantly recognised the voice to belong to Namjoon but instead of rapping which he normally did, he was singing.

 _You're the source of my dream  
Take it, take it  
My hand reaching out to you is my chosen fate_  
 _Don't worry, love  
None of this is a coincidence  
We're totally different, baby  
Because we're the two who found our destiny_

Jin walked further into the drama studio looking for the man in question in the dark studio, the lights suddenly switched on, Namjoon stood on the stage. The room was decorated in photographs of Namjoon and Jin, there were hearts balloons, heart origami and roses.

 _From the day of the universe's creation and beyond  
Through the infinite centuries and beyond  
In the previous life and maybe the next too  
We're eternally together_

 _None of this is a coincidence  
Because we're the two who found our destiny  
DNA_

Jin turned his attention back to Namjoon who walked over to him with his hand held out towards him. Jin reached out and took Namjoon's hand in his. The younger boy pulled the older against his chest, Namjoon's arms went around Jin's waist whilst Jin's wrapped around Namjoon's neck.

 _I want it this love I want it real love_

 _I only focus on you  
You steer me a little harder  
The DNA of the genesis wants you  
This is inevitable, I love us  
We are the only true lovers_

The pair swayed together as Namjoon continued to sing or rap depending on what part of the song it was. Jin rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder, he could listen to Namjoon singing for the rest of his life.

 _Every time I see him, I freak out  
Surprisingly, I keep gasping and it's weird, maybe  
This is the emotion they call love  
Because from the very beginning, my heart runs to you_  
 _Don't worry, love  
None of this is a coincidence  
We're totally different, baby  
_

 _Because we're the two who found our destiny_

Jin saw the others in the corner recording them but he could not bring himself to care, he wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life.

 _From the day of the universe's creation and beyond  
Through the infinite centuries and beyond  
In the previous life and maybe the next too  
We're eternally together_

 _None of this is a coincidence  
Because we're the two who found our destiny  
DNA_

Jin turned his attention to Namjoon who was staring down at him with a large smile present on his face. Jin could feel butterflies in his stomach as the pair continued to dance together.

 _Don't look back  
Because we're the two who found our destiny  
Don't regret it, baby  
Because we're forever  
Forever  
Forever  
Forever  
Forever  
We are together_

Namjoon pulled away from Jin and spun him around, Jin's eyes caught Jungkook running over to Namjoon and gave him something but he could not tell what it was.

 _Don't worry, love  
None of this is a coincidence  
We're totally different, baby  
Because we're the two who found our destiny_  
 _La la la la la  
La la la la la  
Because it's not a coincidence  
La la la la la  
La la la la la  
Because it's not a coincidence  
DNA_

"Jinnie, you have been on my mind ever since I met you, the feelings I have for you have grown stronger the longer we have been together, I wanted these last two months to prove my love has no boundaries and I will forever stand by you no matter. Kim Seokjin, I love you so much, will you do me the honour and become my boyfriend" Namjoon said handing Jin a bouquet of all the flowers Jin had received over the two months.

"Yes, I will be your boyfriend" Jin answered wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck and pressing their lips together.

"I love you Jinnie" Namjoon muttered against Jin's lips.

"I love you too Joonie" Jin replied breaking the kiss and hugging his boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

Jin could hardly contain his excitement when Namjoon pulled up outside his house, they had been dating for nearly a week now and Namjoon had already asked Jin out on a date, to where, Jin did not know but the last two months had been built on Namjoon keeping Jin in the dark about what his plans were, for so Jin did not mind waiting a little longer to find out where their date would be.

"Joonie" Jin said as he walked towards Namjoon's car, the younger boy wrapped his arms around Jin's waist pulling the elder boy into a tight hug.

"Are you excited about today?" Namjoon questioned looking down at his beautiful boyfriend.

"More than excited" Jin muttered before pressing their lips together in a sweet but short kiss. Namjoon's arms tightened around Jin's waist as he deepened the kiss.

"We better go before we are late" Namjoon muttered as he broke the kiss.

"Where are we going?" Jin asked.

"Secret beautiful" Namjoon replied kissing Jin once more before pulling away and opening the passenger door for his boyfriend, Jin smiled a little before climbing into the car and buckling himself in.

* * *

The journey to the secret destination did not take long, Jin stared out the window the whole time with his fingers entangled with Namjoon's. Jin silently ticked off any potential destination when they went past them or did not take the right turning. Jin turned to face Namjoon who was concentrating on the road.

"We are nearly there" Namjoon suddenly spoke drawing Jin out of his thoughts about the other man.

"Okay" Jin replied turning his eyes back to the road.

"A restaurant" Jin said as they climbed out the car looking at their destination.

"Yep, I know how much you love food, so I thought our first date could involve something you love" Namjoon answered as he locked the car, entangling his fingers with Jin's and walked towards the restaurant.

"This is perfect, thank you" Jin muttered before pressing a kiss against Namjoon's cheek.

"Good afternoon Sirs is it a table for two" the waiter said as Jin and Namjoon entered the restaurant.

"Yes, I booked a table under Kim Namjoon" Namjoon spoke.

"Yes sir, I will take you to your table" the waiter said before walking to the other end of the restaurant to a table which was further away from other customers.

"Does this table meet the specification your provided Sir?" the waiter said turning to face Namjoon.

"Yes, it does, thank you" Namjoon said as he pulled out a chair and gestured for Jin to sit down, a light blush appeared on Jin's checks as he sat down and Namjoon tucked him in before pressing a quick kiss on Jin's cheek.

"I will come back in a few minutes to take your orders" the waiter said handing over two menus then walking off.

"Joonie, this is amazing, I do not know how to thank you for today and the last two months, you have done so much for me and I have done nothing in return" Jin stated.

"You have done plenty for me Jinnie" Namjoon replied looking over at his boyfriend.

"What have I done for you?" Jin asked looking a little confused.

"You said yes when I asked you to be my boyfriend, you can put up with my clumsy ass and you said yes to the date. You just being with me is all I want" Namjoon said before carefully leaning across the table and pressing a kiss on Jin's lips. The blush on Jin's cheeks deepened and Jin quickly hid his face behind the menu.

"What are you planning on having?" Namjoon asked looking down at the menu, his eyes were instantly drawn to the food he wanted.

"Probably the Naengmyeon, what about you?" Jin replied.

"Kalguksu" Namjoon said putting the menu down and taking Jin's hand in his before pressing a kiss against it. Jin's face flushed red then he hid it behind the menu, Namjoon let out a small chuckle then pressed another kiss on Jin's hand.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked as he approached the table.

"I would like Kalguksu with a pint of coke please" Namjoon replied.

"Can I have Naengmyeon with a glass of water please" Jin answered.

"Would you like tap water or bottled?" the waiter asked Jin.

"Tap please" Jin said as he passed the menus back to the waiter.

"Of course, I will be back shortly with your drinks" the waiter said before quickly walking way. Jin and Namjoon spoke about different topics as they waited for their drinks to arrive.

"I love you" Jin said suddenly looking down at the table.

"I love you too" Namjoon replied.

"No, I really love you, I have been quite reserved most of my life, I have never really connected with others and I mainly aimed to not speak with individuals who I did not need to but then you changed everything and I never really said thank you for everything you have done not just the two months of presents and trips you showered me with but you were able to make me a better person and I feel like I have never been able to tell you how much you actually mean to me Joonie. I love you, I really really do. I love you so much" Seokjin said looking at his boyfriend with all the love he held for the other boy reflected in his eyes and voice.

"I love you just as much Jinnie" Namjoon replied pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss neither one wanted to break it.

The couple ate their food in silence, enjoying the company of one another. Namjoon held Jin's hand tightly, occasionally stroking his thumb over Jin's.

"I have really enjoyed our date" Jin said as they walked out the restaurant, their fingers were entangled together.

"So did I, I hope that we can go on another one soon" Namjoon replied as they walked towards his car.

"I would love to" Jin answered smiling at his boyfriend. Namjoon paused as he reached the passenger side door and turned back to face his beautiful boyfriend.

"I am glad" Namjoon said before capturing Jin's lips with his own, his arms wrapped around Jin's waist pulling the man he loved closer before eventually away and climbed into their respective seats in the car.

* * *

"Seokjin, where have you been? We have been calling you" Jin's mother shouted at him as he walked through the door after Namjoon had dropped him back home.

"I was out with a friend" Jin answered as he walked over to his parents who were sat at the dining table.

"That does not mean that you were unable to answer your phone when I called you" his mother snapped.

"I am sorry but I had my phone turned off as it did not have much battery left and I wanted to save it just in case there was an emergency" Jin lied, he had actually turned his phone off as he did not want anyone interrupting his date with Namjoon.

"Fine, just make sure that you do not do it again" his father said.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Jin asked looking at his parents.

"You will be meeting your fiancé tomorrow" his father told him. Jin felt his whole world start to fall to pieces.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Guys, sooooo it has been a while and I apologise for that but as I mentioned before I have been really busy with completing assignments however, I have now finished them just waiting on resubs back soo hopefully I can start writing and updating again! I'll try to update again tomorrow as well!

~BTS_TRASH_FANGIRL


	12. Chapter 12

Jin forced a smile onto his face as he left the house in the morning, his parents and the staff were preparing to greet his fiancé later that day. Jin's thoughts were mainly focused on Namjoon, they had only been dating for a week and Jin is going to lose him because of a stupid deal that his parents had done with another technological company, Jin did not want to marry this man, he wanted to marry Namjoon.

Jin felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a head bury itself in his neck, a large smile broke out onto his face as he turned his head to look at Namjoon.

"Good morning beautiful" Namjoon said leaning upwards and pressed a kiss against Jin's lips, all the fear he was experiencing all due to this fiancé business faded away when he was in Namjoon's presence.

"Morning Handsome" Jin replied kissing Namjoon once more whilst wrapping his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling his boyfriend closer.

'I will not allow this fiancé business ruin to my relationship with Namjoon, I do not care what my parents are forcing me to do. I will be with Namjoon all the way and hopefully, he will support me to get out of this marriage and maybe the son of the company I am being forced to marry has the same feeling as I and will help stop this marriage. I will not tell Namjoon until I have met and spoken with this person later today' Jin thought to himself as he kissed Namjoon.

"What was that for?" Namjoon asked as he broke the kiss.

"I had just missed you" Jin said resting his head on Namjoon's shoulder as he raked his left hand through Namjoon's purple hair.

"You saw me yesterday" Namjoon replied.

"Sooo, I still missed you" Jin muttered.

"I missed you two beautiful" Namjoon said leaning down and capturing their lips together, the couple pulled away at the sound of the bell alerting students to head to their first lesson. Namjoon entangled their fingers together as they walked towards their first lesson which was Business Studies.

* * *

Jin could not stop feeling that he was being watched whenever he was with Namjoon, it was the same presence as two months ago. The girl who followed Namjoon when he first attempted to speak with Jin. When Namjoon was too busy listening to Yoongi talking about the new song he had made in Music, Jin turned to face the spirit which was loitering behind Namjoon. A dark aura surrounded her as she glared down at Namjoon. Her eyes flickered over to Jin, they were dark red and cold. Jin quietly gasped, he had seen this type of ghost before, an elderly man had been haunted by a young woman who he had killed in his teenage years, whether the man had purposely killed her or no,t Jin did not know but three months after the woman had started following the man he died from unknown causes.

Jin tightened his grip on Namjoon's hand at the thought that this girl might kill Namjoon.

"Beautiful what's wrong?" Namjoon asked turning to face his boyfriend. Jin just stared at Namjoon before surging forward to kiss him then burying his head in Namjoon's neck.

"I love you" Jin muttered as he pressed himself as close to Namjoon as he could.

"I love you too" Namjoon replied pulling his boyfriend onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around Jin's waist and pulled him close.

* * *

The rest of the day went quite quickly and soon Jin was standing in the front room of his house watching the staff run around making sure that the last pieces of the preparations were complete before Mr Lee and his son turned up.

"We have set the clothes which you will be wearing to greet your fiancé out on your bed, they will be here in the next half hour get ready as quickly as you can" his mother ordered before rushing off to do something else.

'I would hate for Joonie to see me like this' Jin thought to himself when he put on the clothes his parents had laid out for him. The loud knock on the door pulled Jin out of his thoughts.

"Seokjin opened the door and greet your fiancé" his mother shouted as Jin trudged down the stairs and towards the front door. Jin opened the door, there stood a tall man around the same age as him with a tan complexion and black hair – this man was his fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

Jin's eyes widened as his eyes landed on the man in front of him, his fiancé. His fiancé's lips broke out into the largest dimple smile which Jin knew he could get lost in whenever they are together. His fiancé was his boyfriend – Kim Namjoon.

"Please come inside we have been expecting you" Jin said opening the door wide allowing Namjoon and his father to enter the house. Namjoon's father stormed inside the house pushing past Namjoon who had stopped in front of Jin.

"Come on Namjoon we do not have all day" Namjoon's father snapped as he walked over to Jin's parents, the couple looked at each other before following after Mr Lee. A large range of questions was gathering in the couple's heads as they watched as their parents greeted each other.

"We know that we have been extremely secretive over the past few months with the planning of this arranged marriage and the identity of the individual you will be marrying but we did not want you to search up each other or potentially meet before now to discuss ideas against the contract or the wedding, you must understand we want this to go as smoothly as possible and if that meant keeping you in the dark then it had to happen. Though we are aware that Mr Kim was not informed of the contract and marriage until today" Jin's mother spoke.

"Seokjin, I would like you to meet your fiancé Kim Namjoon" Jin's father introduced the pair.

"It is nice to meet you" Jin said looking over at his boyfriend/fiancé.

"Likewise" Namjoon replied resisting the urge to kiss his beautiful boyfriend or should he say fiancé in front of his father and future parents-in-law.

"Seokjin, it is important for you and Namjoon to get to know each other so I suggest that you go to your room and bond, as I said before we wish for this contract to go as smoothly as possible before the wedding" Seokjin's mother suggested.

"Of course mother, this way Namjoon" Jin said before walking towards the stairs with his boyfriend in toe. Neither boy spoke to each other as they climbed the stairs and headed towards Jin's bedroom. Jin hardly had the chance to open his mouth once he had closed his bedroom door behind the pair as Namjoon had pushed Jin against it and claimed Jin's lips with is own in a deep and passionate kiss. Jin's arms instantly went around Namjoon's neck as he pulled the love of his life closer.

Namjoon broke the kiss when both became breathless and rested his forehead against Jin's, Jin entangled his fingers in Namjoon's recently dyed black hair. The couple stayed like that for the next couple of minutes to just take in one another's appearance.

"How long did you know about this arrange marriage thing?" Namjoon questioned finally breaking the silence between them.

"Um... not long after you first kissed me, you remember when I was listening to my music in Technological Studies and you stole my earbud then kissed me" Jin answered.

"And you still agreed to be my boyfriend even when you knew about this whole arranged marriage deal" Namjoon said surprised.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I would be able to talk the man out of marrying me when I met him but now I have I do not want to talk him out of it" Jin replied before pressing their lips together once more. Namjoon soon broke the kiss and pulled Jin over to his bed before flopping down on it then he pulled Jin on top of his body.

"When did your father tell you?" Jin asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"He told me very cryptically, first he forced me to dye my hair black saying that the purple did not suit me after that he gave me this suit to wear after being forced to put it one he nearly dragged me to the car and explained what was going on, on the way here which did not give me much chance to argue but now I know who I am meant to marry, I am glad I was not given the chance" Namjoon answered before leaning down so he was able to whisper in Jin's ear.

"Will you marry me Jinnie?" Namjoon asked pulling his boyfriend closer.

"Yes, I will marry you" Jin replied, a large smile broke out onto Namjoon's face as he grabbed the engagement ring which was in his pocket and slipped it onto Jin's ring finger.

"Gods, we must be desperate after all we have only been dating for about a week and we are already engaged" Jin joked looking at the engagement ring. It was beautiful, the ring was a 9ct white gold sparkling diamond cluster ring featuring dazzling round cut diamonds and diamond-set shoulders, with an elegant tiara emblem diamond-set side detailing.

"I do not mind rushing things if it means that I get to spend the rest of my life with you" Namjoon stated before kissing Jin once more.

"Joonie, I want to marry you do not get me wrong, I want nothing less but to become your husband but I want to keep it a secret from our friends for now so we can enjoy the feeling of being engaged and I am not sure what they would think when we told them right after we started dating" Jin said.

"Jinnie if you want to keep our engagement a secret then we will, I have nothing against keeping it private and knowing Jimin or Hoseok they would want to plan our wedding without letting us have any say in the matter, I love my friends but I would like to plan our own wedding before even letting them have some input" Namjoon agreed before capturing Jin's lips in another passionate kiss before adding "maybe you should put the ring on a chain and hang it around your neck so you can keep it near you but you can still keep it a secret for everyone".

"That is a good idea, okay I will do that, one last question though, when my parents told me that I was going to meet my fiancé they said that Mr Lee was going to be here as well with his son which made me think that my fiancé's last name was Lee, not Kim which meant that I did not suspect you at all but Mr Lee is your father, so why do you not share the same surnames?" Jin asked.

"Lee Yujun is not my father, my father died when I was 5-years-old and my mother remarried to ensure that my childhood has some stability and that I would have a father figure, Mr Lee was my father's best friend and business partner, so he continued running my father's company. When my mother passed away a couple of years ago, Mr Lee carried on raising me" Namjoon explained.

"Okay, I love you Joonie" Jin said.

"I love you too Jinnie" Namjoon replied before kissing Jin once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Jin giggled as Namjoon carried him through the entrance of the school in a bridal style. Jin rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder watching as Anna and her friends shot dark glares at Seokjin for stealing Namjoon away from them but Jin did not care about what they thought. Jin could feel the engagement ring pressed against his chest. Jin could not believe that he was going to marry the man of his dreams. Jin thoughts went back to last night.

 _"Namjoon it is time to go home" Mr Lee shouted up the stairs. Namjoon and Jin broke the kiss and glared at the door._

 _"I better go before he gets angry and deprives me of seeing you" Namjoon said gently pushing Jin off him and standing up. Jin smiled up at his fiancé before grabbing the front of Namjoon's shirt before pulling him down and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss._

 _"I love you" Namjoon muttered breaking the kiss._

 _"I love you too" Jin replied before pushing himself up off his bed and followed his fiancé down the stairs. Their parents turned to face the couple, Jin's mother's eyes darted down to her son's ring finger to see an engagement ring which Mr Lee said Namjoon had brought with him to give Jin sitting comfortably on his finger._

 _"Took you long enough" Mr Lee muttered before saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Kim._

 _"I will see you at uni tomorrow" Namjoon said as he turned to face his fiancé._

 _"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow" Jin replied as Namjoon and his step-father walked out the house and towards the car, they came in._

 _"So, what do you think of the Kim boy?" Jin's mother asked when Mr Lee and Namjoon has driven away._

 _"He is sweet" Jin said turning away from his parents and headed over to his room before flopping onto his bed and drifting off to sleep, he did not care that he was still in his day clothes._

"Look at you two, no one here would have thought that Seokjin would have been really reluctant to join our friendship group if we had seen it with our own eyes" Yoongi said as Namjoon and Jin headed over to their usual table.

"Shut up you are only jealous because Jimin has been refusing to give you anything after ditching him for your music" Namjoon said causing Yoongi to flush embarrassed.

"Shut up Namjoon" Yoongi muttered, Yoongi's eyes trailed over to his boyfriend who was sat on the opposite side of the table ignoring him. Jin laughed as Namjoon sat down and place Jin on his lap. Jin rested his head on Namjoon's shoulder, out the corner of his eyes Jin could see the spirit glaring at him once more but Jin did not care, nothing was going to ruin the happy mood he was in.

Jin started shifting on Namjoon's lap a little uncomfortable.

"What is wrong baby?" Namjoon asked looking at his fiancé, a small smile crept onto his face at the thought that this beautiful man was his fiancé.

"I need the toilet Joonie but I do not want to leave you" Jin pouted looking at his fiancé.

"Go to the bathroom beautiful" Namjoon said as he released his fiancé from his arms allowing him to stand. Jin pouted once more before pressing a kiss to Namjoon's lips then walking as fast as he could so he would be able to return to his fiancé faster.

* * *

"Your heart beats for my murderer" a female voice said from behind him. Jin turned around, his eyes widened at the sight of the evil spirit standing there.

"What do you mean murderer?" Jin asked confused.

"Kim Namjoon killed me" the spirit shouted.

"Joonie would never kill anyone, he does not have the heart to harm anyone" Jin said defending his fiancé.

"I was in your position, I loved that man but he refused to love me back no matter how much I tried to win him over he kept rejecting me yet he would do anything for you, I killed myself because I could not handle seeing him happy with those bastard friends yet he refused to give me a go and made me miserable. I refuse to believe that he would just fall in love with someone like you, Namjoon was my soulmate but he refused to believe that we were destined to be together. It is time for him to feel everything that I felt. I will use you to kill the man you love" the spirit said moving towards Jin. Jin shook his head as he took a step backwards.

"You really think that you will be able to get out of here without me possessing you" the spirit laughed at Jin. Jin's back hit the bathroom wall, the spirit reached for Jin's neck to hold him in place, her eyes started to glow a golden colour. Jin's body shook in fear at the thought of the spirit possessing him to kill Namjoon.

"What? why cannot I possess you?" the spirit said before trying again but still nothing happened.

"Pathetic, your abilities are protecting you but do not believe that you are safe from me forever, one day you will lower your defences and I will be there, then I will kill Namjoon with your hands. I will kill him and I will have my revenge for him denying me" the spirit said before disappearing just as the door to the bathroom opened and Namjoon stood there.

"Jinnie, you have been gone for ten minutes, the bell for the first lesson has sounded" Namjoon said walking into the bathroom towards his fiancé.

"Are you alright Jinnie?" Namjoon asked as he saw his fiancé pale complexion.

"I am fine Joonie just a little cold" Jin replied. Namjoon instantly took his coat off and wrapped it around Jin's shoulders.

"Better?" Namjoon asked.

"Much better thank you Joonie" Jin said leaning into his fiancé's arms.

"Good" Namjoon muttered before entangling his fingers with Jin and pulling him out the bathroom towards their first lesson.


	15. Chapter 15

Jin sat on his bed the words of the spirit was running through his mind, what she had said about Namjoon killing her and that she was planning on killing Namjoon for revenge of her own death. Jin did not want Namjoon to die which meant that he would have to tell Joonie about this spirits threat. He would have to tell Namjoon about his own curse.

 _Jinnie: Joonie, would you be able to meet me at the college near the entrance, I need to tell you something important._

 _Joonie: Sure beautiful, when?_

 _Jinnie: Now, it is really important_

 _Joonie: Okay beautiful, I am on my way xx_

Jin put his phone into his pocket before darting towards the front door where he quickly put his shoes on then ran towards college, he was the first to arrive since Namjoon lived a little further away from college than he did.

"What was the emergency, that we had to meet at college, why couldn't I meet you at yours" Namjoon asked as he walked over to his fiance when he arrived at the college.

"Joonie please, you have to believe me about what I am about to say, I would never lie to you, I can see ghosts, they are real and there is this evil spirit which is haunting you, she says that you are the reason she died and she wants to kill you, please you have to believe me, I would never lie to you" Jin told Namjoon.

"Wow Seokjin, that is so disappointing, I never thought that you would believe in such a pathetic idea like the supernatural and ghosts, I thought you were better than this, you pitiful loser" Namjoon said, his eyes widened at his own words. Jin felt his heart break in two as he slowly backed away from the man he loved.

"Jinnie, I did not mea..." Namjoon started but Seokjin shook his head.

"I see, this was really what you thought of me, I am sorry for wasting your time" Seokjin said, tears ran down his cheeks as he turned from Namjoon and ran towards the entrance of the college where he suddenly stopped. There in front of him was the spirit, anger was present in her now gleaming red eyes.

Jin could feel his body shaking in fear as the spirit approached him, he was terrified he had never dealt with a murder seeking evil spirit before but then again he had never dealt with any type of spirit.

"Your heart beats for the one who put me six feet under" the spirit screamed as she came closer. Jin took a step back.

"S-stay away" Jin whimpered as he fell to the floor.

"Your heart beats for my murderer" the spirit screamed as she reached for Jin's neck and started to choke him, he struggled against the tight grasp, he could not breathe, he tried to push her hands away but his hands phased straight through hers. His vision was starting to blur, in the distance, he could hear someone shouting his name.

"N-namjoon" Jin croaked out weakly before his world went black.

* * *

Namjoon regretted those words the second they came out of his mouth, the heartbroken look which was present on his Jinnie's face, that look stabbed him straight through his heart. He was the cause of that look, he just could not believe that Jin wanted him to believe in ghosts when there was no logical or scientific proof which backed up the belief of ghosts.

Namjoon immediately followed after Jin into the college, he had to apologise, Jin needed to know that was not what he actually thought of Jin. He searched the whole college, yet there was no sign of Jin.

"Jinnie, baby, please answer me, Jinnie" Namjoon shouted but received no reply, Namjoon's heart was in his throat as he continued to look for the love of his life. Namjoon's eyes widened when he saw an unconscious Jin lying on the floor.

"Jin" he shouted as he ran over to his fiance and wrapped his arms around the unconscious boy.

"Jin, baby, can you hear me, please wake up, Jinnie" Namjoon begged as he tried shaking his fiance, Jin's face was pale, his pink lips dull, and he was sweating and panting, Namjoon touched Jin's forehead with his hand.

'Shit, he is so cold!' Namjoon thought as he took off his jacket and placed it on Jin's shoulder before picking him up and carried him bridal style towards his house. Namjoon watched as Jin's condition deteriorated, he did not know whether he should take him to a doctor or not, Namjoon could feel once again his heart was in his throat at the thought that he might lose the love of his life.

* * *

Namjoon awkwardly opened his front door with Jin in his arms, he did not bother taking his shoes off. He went straight to his bedroom and placed Jin down on his bed before going into the connecting bathroom to get a towel which he soaked in warm water then he entered his bedroom to find Jin sitting up on his bed, his head was bowed slightly which meant that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Jin" Namjoon shouted relieved as he ran over to his fiance and wrapped his arms around Jin tightly in a hug, Jin did not hug back.

"You should not be up, you were unconscious when I found you so you need all the rest you can get" Namjoon said but Jin did not reply.

"Jin, baby, what is wrong?" Namjoon asked getting a little worried about his fiance.

"Murderer..."

"What was that baby?" Namjoon asked placing one of his hands on Jin's cheek before gently lifting Jin's face so their eyes met. Namjoon gasped. Jin's eyes were not the normal brown eyes which Namjoon would lose himself in for hours but they were cold, red eyes filled with hatred.

"Murderer" a voice screamed which came from Jin's mouth before he launched himself forward wrapping his hands around Namjoon's neck and started to squeeze tightly.

"J-jin, w-what i-is g-going o-on?" Namjoon gasped out as Jin's hold on his neck tightened.

"I am not your precious Jin, you murderer" the monster inside Jin said, Namjoon grabbed Jin's wrists, trying to pull them off his neck.

"W-who a-are y-you a-and w-what d-did y-you d-do t-to J-jin" Namjoon croaked out.

"I am or was Park Seoyun, the girl you murdered" the monster said.

"Jin.." he choked out, his vision was going blurry when suddenly Jin's hands released his neck and Namjoon dropped to the ground, gasping for air while holding his neck. He looked up as the monster who had possessed Jin, let out a blood-curdling scream. His eyes widened as Jin's eyes faded from the cold and red ones to Jin's normal brown ones. The couple stared at each other for a second before Jin fell, Namjoon managed to recover enough to catch Jin.

"Jin" He held Jin in his arms and tried shaking him. Jin opened his eyes, Namjoon was relieved to see the brown ones that he loved so much, tears stained Jin's cheeks.

"N-namjoon... I-" Jin muttered out as Namjoon hugged him.

"Hush, it is okay" Namjoon said as he rocked Jin.

"I-im sorry..." Jin said as he pushed Namjoon away and ran out the door.

"Jin" Namjoon shouted but Jin did not come back.


	16. Chapter 16

The earlier events played on a loop inside Namjoon's head, his beautiful Seokjin had been possessed by some sort of spirit which had tried to kill him.

 _"Jin, baby, what is wrong?" Namjoon asked getting a little worried about his fiancé._

 _"Murderer..."_

 _"What was that baby?" Namjoon asked placing one of his hands on Jin's cheek before gently lifting Jin's face so their eyes met. Namjoon gasped. Jin's eyes were not the normal brown eyes which Namjoon would lose himself in for hours but they were cold, red eyes filled with hatred._

 _"Murderer" a voice screamed which came from Jin's mouth before he launched himself forward wrapping his hands around Namjoon's neck and started to squeeze tightly._

 _"J-jin, w-what i-is g-going o-on?" Namjoon gasped out as Jin's hold on his neck tightened._

 _"I am not your precious Jin, you murderer" the monster inside Jin said, Namjoon grabbed Jin's wrists, trying to pull them off his neck._

 _"W-who a-are y-you a-and w-what d-did y-you d-do t-to J-jin" Namjoon croaked out._

 _"I am or was Park Seoyun, the girl you murdered" the monster said._

 _"Jin.." he choked out, his vision was going blurry when suddenly Jin's hands released his neck and Namjoon dropped to the ground, gasping for air while holding his neck. He looked up as the monster who had possessed Jin, let out a blood-curdling scream. His eyes widened as Jin's eyes faded from the cold and red ones to Jin's normal brown ones. The couple stared at each other for a second before Jin fell, Namjoon managed to recover enough to catch Jin._

 _"Jin" He held Jin in his arms and tried shaking him. Jin opened his eyes, Namjoon was relieved to see the brown ones that he loved so much, tears stained Jin's cheeks._

 _"N-namjoon... I-" Jin muttered out as Namjoon hugged him._

 _"Hush, it is okay" Namjoon said as he rocked Jin._

 _"I-im sorry..." Jin said as he pushed Namjoon away and ran out the door._

 _"Jin" Namjoon shouted but Jin did not come back._

Namjoon grabbed his phone which had fallen out of his pocket during the struggle, Namjoon instantly called his fiancé but received no answer.

"Hey Jinnie, it is me, I want to talk with you about what happened. Jinnie, I would never blame you. I love you so please call me back" Namjoon said before dumping his phone onto the ground.

"Park Seoyun, the girl I apparently killed, the same girl who possessed my Jinnie, Jinnie would not lie about this, about seeing ghosts, he would never try to kill me if he was not actually possessed" Namjoon debated with himself before reaching for his phone once more and dialling Jin's number. Voicemail again.

"I have to find Jinnie and tell him that I love him, I need to tell him that what happened would never affect the relationship between us or the feelings I have for him" Namjoon said as he grabbed his car keys and jacket before darting out the house. He had to find Jin if it was the last thing he would do.

* * *

Jin pulled his legs up to his chest, he could feel the spirit trying to regain control his body but Jin used the little strength he had to repress it to prevent Namjoon from being hurt further than he already had been.

 _'Let me free, I must kill that murderer' the spirit screamed in side his head but Jin resisted more._

'No, you will never harm Joonie again, I will not let you' Jin screamed back at the spirit. The suppression was taking more energy out of Jin then he liked, he knew that he did not have much longer until he would lose control once more.

'I cannot believe that I ruined my relationship with Joonie because of this spirit, she tried to kill him, no I tried to kill him' Jin looked at the bear which Namjoon had bought him, his whole room was filled with gifts which Namjoon had given him over the last two months. Jin grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it to his chest before burying his head into its fur, he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he wept for his lost love.

'Namjoon would never want to see me again after what happened, he will call off the engagement making my parents hate me for destroying this, this is my fault, this is all my fault'.

"Kim Seokjin" an unfamiliar voice spoke before him. Jin opened his eyes to see four spirits standing in front of him wearing some sort of tribal armour.

"Who are you?" Jin asked whilst putting more distance between himself and the spirits.

"We have been watching over you and your lover when we noticed that Mrs Park was following Kim Namjoon, unfortunately, we were unable to prevent the circumstances no matter how much we tried" The one spirit spoke, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"That does not answer my question, who are you?" Jin asked once more.

"We are the newly formed ghost council, elected by the spirits to prevent anything like this from occurring" Another spirit said.

"I never knew that a ghost council existed" Jin muttered.

"After the events of Jeon Seongmin, we wanted to make sure that those events never occurred again" The leader spoke.

"What are you going to do? I have that spirit trapped inside my body, they tried to kill the love of my life due to ridiculous reasoning. Is there anything you would be able to do to rid me of this spirit, I do not have much strength left to stop this spirit from taking over again and actually killing Joonie this time" Jin explained.

"Do not worry Seokjin, we will remove this spirit from you, now close your eyes" the leader said before stepping closer to Jin. Jin nodded before closing his eyes once more, he felt a cold hand press against his head, then he heard the muttering of foreign words. He felt the spirit scream and beg, then nothing.

"The spirit is gone" the leader said stepping away from Jin who had opened his eyes.

"What did you do?" Jin asked.

"It does not matter; the spirit is gone and will never come back to harm either you or your fiancé" the third spirit said.

"Thank you" Jin said looking over at all the four spirits.

"You are very powerful Seokjin, you have the power to stop a spirit from controlling you, not all seers are able to do the same. Take this, it will help you control your powers and develop them" the fourth spirit spoke as she handed over a book to Jin. Before Jin could say another word, the four spirits vanished.


	17. Chapter 17 M

Namjoon hammered on the door to Jin's house, one of the maids opened the door. Her eyes widened at who it was but before she could say anything, Namjoon barged past quickly shouting a hello to Mr and Mrs Kim who were just about to leave the house. Namjoon darted up the stairs and towards Jin's bedroom.

"N-Namjoon" Jin said in surprised when he saw his fiancé barge through his bedroom door.

"I love you Jinnie, I really do and I am so sorry for what I said, it was because I grew up believing that maybe after my mother's death I would be able to see her again as a ghost and that never happened so I just lost belief that ghosts or any sort of afterlife existed. I am really sorry for everything I said" Namjoon apologised.

"Joonie, I should be the one apologising, I allowed that spirit to gain control of my body and it tried to kill you" Jin said.

"No, you had no choice with what happened. I did, I said those words" Namjoon answered whilst sitting on the bed beside Jin.

"I forgive you Joonie" Jin said.

"And I'll do anything to make it up to you" Namjoon said.

"Joonie, I want... uh... it does not matter" Jin muttered, his cheeks were bright red and he was looking down at his legs to avoid looking at Namjoon.

"What is it Jinnie, anything you want to do matters to me" Namjoon said.

"I-I wanttohavesexwithyou" Jin said extremely quickly.

"You want to what Jinnie?" Namjoon asked a smirk appeared on his face as Jin's cheeks darkened.

"I-I want to have sex with you" Jin said.

Namjoon smiled before gently pushing his fiancé down onto his bed before capturing the man underneath him lips with a passionate kiss. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling the younger boy closer. Jin's entangled his fingers in Namjoon's short black hair before giving it a light tug which made a moan escape Namjoon's lips. Namjoon pulled away from the kiss and started to remove all articles of clothing until Jin was naked, Namjoon then removed his own clothes.

Namjoon climbed back on top of Jin's body and started pressing gentle kisses Jin's arms, chest and legs before trailing his tongue over Jin's nipples before taking Jin's right nipple into his mouth and starting sucking on it, a quiet moan escaped Jin's mouth. Namjoon's attention then turned to Jin's left nipple and start giving it the same treatment. Namjoon pressed kisses up Jin's chest before he started littering Jin's neck in bite marks, claiming the man he loved as his for all to see.

Namjoon put Jin's legs over his shoulders giving access to Jin's hole, he lent down and gently pushed his tongue into Jin's hole and started thrusting it in and out. Jin let out a loud moan as his fiancé added one of his fingers into his ass, Jin was overcome with pleasure as Namjoon removed his tongue and added a second finger before he started to stretch his fiancé. When Namjoon thought Jin was ready he added a third finger and started to thrust his three fingers in and out of Jin's hole looking for Jin's prostate which did not take long.

"Last chance to back out" Namjoon said looking up at his fiancé.

"I'm not backing out, I want you to take my virginity Joonie" Jin stated. Namjoon gave Jin another kiss, this time it was short but sweet when he pulled his fingers out of Jin before he lined his member up with Jin's hole and gently pushed in, Jin grabbed the bedsheets tightly by the pain he was feeling by being stretched.

"Relax baby" Namjoon said pressing a kiss to Jin's leg, Jin gave his fiancé a nod before trying to relax himself as Namjoon continued to enter him. Once Namjoon was fully inside of Jin he instantly stopped moving and waited for Jin to adjust to his size whilst he pressed kisses all over Jin's body.

Namjoon's pace was slow when he finally was given permission to move, their lips were pressed together as Namjoon moved in and out of Jin's body. Namjoon wanted this time to be special, to make Jin feel all the love that Namjoon had for him. All his thrusts were slow but full of passion as their lips moved gently.

Jin felt like his heart could burst at Namjoon's gentle and slow thrust, the feeling of the man he loved making sweet love to him was overwhelming. Jin broke their long kiss so he could breathe before burying his head in Namjoon's neck, his arms were loosely hung around Namjoon's neck whilst Jin's legs were tightly wrapped around Namjoon's waist.

Namjoon could feel his orgasm starting to build up as he quickened his pace, his member pressed against Jin's prostate, each time Jin became tighter and tighter around him, Namjoon quickly pressing his lips against Jin's, Namjoon came hard into his lover's body around the same time as Jin shot his load onto their chests before carefully pulling out of Jin and collapsing beside him. Jin gently turned over so he was able to lay his head on Namjoon's chest, he felt his fiancé wrap his arms around his body and pulled him closer.

"I love you Joonie" Jin whispered into Namjoon's chest.

"I love you too Jinnie" Namjoon replied pulling Jin closer. The couple lay there in silence enjoying the others company and recovering from their previous actions. A question was at the front of Namjoon's mind but he feared that asking could be too personal for Jin to answer and he would shut Namjoon out and become like he was before Namjoon started talking to him.

"How long have you been able to see ghosts?" Namjoon questioned after finally getting the courage to ask it.

"For as long as I can remember I have always been able to see them. I learnt when I was about 10 that no one else could see them, it was not long after my grandmother died and she was in the house with us, watching over us, I said that she had returned to us but my parents said that they did not see her and I was just making it up to cope with her death" Jin started.

"My abilities have always felt like a curse because no one could see what I can, the ghost council believe that I am one of the most powerful seers that they have encountered, they even gave me a book to help me control and improve my powers" Jin said.

"Are you going to?" Namjoon questioned.

"I am not sure yet, there is still so much which is happening with the university, our education and our marriage, I don't know where I will be able to flick through and start learning more about my abilities" Jin answered.

"I think you should, you might be able to help those who cannot adapt to their undead lives" Namjoon said.

"You think I could help?" Jin asked.

"Definitely" Namjoon replied before pressing a kiss against Jin's forehead.

"Did you know that there are two ghosts living at your house, your mother and grandmother" Jin told Namjoon who quickly turned to look down at Jin.

"R-Really" Namjoon stuttered, shock was present on his face.

"Yeah, I did have a look through that book when I got it and I think I might be able to bring you into the world I see for a brief moment so you would be able to see them" Jin said.

"I would like that" Namjoon replied.

"Okay, get dressed we will go straight over to yours then" Jin said before climbing out of bed and started to collect his clothes which had been thrown on the floor earlier.


	18. Chapter 18

Namjoon and Jin walked hand in hand towards the apartment where Namjoon and his stepfather lived. Nerves filled Namjoon's stomach the closer he got, he had no idea how his mother or grandmother would react when Namjoon would be able to see them for the very first time.

"Are you alright Joonie?" Jin asked when he looked over to his fiancé.

"I'm just nervous, what if my Eomma is not proud of what I have done" Namjoon answered.

"Joonie, she will be more than proud of you" Jin said leaning upwards and pressed a kiss to Namjoon's cheek. Namjoon grabbed his keys out of his back pocket when they approached the apartment door. Jin guided Namjoon towards the couches where Jin's mother and grandmother currently were, as usual, they both greeted Namjoon and received no reply.

"I need you to focus, close your eyes and clear your mind" Jin said.

"I hate to tell you but my mind can only focus on what we did a couple of hours ago" Namjoon confessed a smirk appeared on his face.

"You pervert" Jin muttered as he hid his embarrassed face in his fiancé's chest.

"Yeah but I am all yours" Namjoon replied.

"Yes, you are" Jin said leaning up and pressed their lips together in an attempt to clear Namjoon's mind. Jin focused all his powers to give Namjoon the sight for a few minutes.

"Open your eyes" Jin whispered into his fiancé's ear when the process was completed.

"Eomma" Namjoon said when he opened his eyes to see the ghostly figures of his mother and grandmother.

"Namjoon you can see us" Namjoon's mother said shocked.

"Jin used his abilities to give me the sight for only a few minutes, I have always dreamed of this day that I would be able to speak with you again but now I can, I have no idea what to say" Namjoon explained.

"Aww, sweetheart it is okay to be speechless, this is a new world you have just stepped into and I would not blame you for feeling overwhelmed, I was when I first discovered that there was another life after we died and I could spend it watching over you to make sure you were alright without me and look at you, you have made some amazing friends and have a wonderful boyfriend who can look after your clumsy ass" Namjoon's mother said as she pressed a hand to her son's cheek.

"Jin's my fiancé actually" Namjoon corrected his mother.

"What do you mean fiancé? Aren't you two a bit young to get married?" Namjoon's grandmother suddenly spoke up.

"My stepfather and Jin's parents arranged a contract between their companies and to ensure that it would never be broken, Jin and I are to marry, we were lucky that we were already dating, I have heard of some cases where the couples are forced to break up no matter how long they were together because of the arranged marriage" Namjoon explained to his dead mother and grandmother.

"He did what, I asked him to look after you and make sure that you would make all the decisions about your life for yourselves and not for his benefit, this is your life he should not be forcing either of you into something that you would not have been comfortable with if you were not dating, if I was still alive, I would bloody strangle that a man" Namjoon's mother complained.

"I know mother but there is no one else I want to spend my life with then Seokjin" Namjoon confessed looking down at his fiancé.

"Well as long as you are happy then I guess I will have to accept that this is what is going to be happening, Namjoon, I know that I might not be able to be here for you as much as I would have liked since I died but whether you can see me or not, I just want you to know that I will always be there watching out for you no matter what, you have made me proud sweetheart" Namjoon's mother said.

"Thank you Eomma" Namjoon whispered, his mother's outline was slowly blurring, he could feel the powers losing its effect.

"Hello Namjoon, Seokjin" Namjoon's step-father said as he walked into the house, shutting the front door behind him.

"You..." Namjoon turned to face his mother who was visibly shaking with anger, her eyes were staring directly at her husband with a glare which would kill if looks were able to. Jin buried his head in Namjoon's chest trying to muffle the giggle which was threating to leave his throat.

"Hi Dad, Jin and I were about to leave" Namjoon said turning to face his mother but she was no longer there, well visible for him to see.

"Okay, I will see you later son" Namjoon's step-father said as the couple walked out of the house.

"I love you, you know that" Namjoon said turned to face Jin once they had left the house.

"I love you too" Jin replied before leaning upwards and pressing his lips against Namjoon's in a sweet and passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys - I am sorry I didn't update for the last week I was on holiday and the internet was terrible there so I wasn't able to update. So, I have gifted you with two updates to make up.


	19. Chapter 19

"Seokjin, you should be focusing on your university studies so you will be able to instantly take up a place at our company when you graduate yet here you are messing around with these people who will have no significant impact for your future" Jin's mother shouted at Jin, his friends and his fiancé were currently in his room playing games on his Nintendo Switch.

"I am studying all the time where it has gotten to the point where nothing in my head is sticking so please just allow me to have some fun once in a while before being forced to study once more" Jin shouted back at her, he had had enough of her continuingly forcing to do the things he did not want to.

"Listen to me Seokjin..." His mother started but Jin soon interrupted her.

"No, you listen to me, I have had enough of you pushing me around like I am nothing, you have no idea how I have felt these past years, all you care about is yourself, I hate you, you are the worse mother anyone could ask for" Jin screamed, tears flowing down his cheeks. Jin's mother's eyes darkened at him before grabbing her nearest coat and stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind her. Jin let out a frustrated scream before running up the stairs towards his room where everyone was.

"Is everything alright?" Jimin asked when Jin entered the room and practically flopped down onto Namjoon's lap which caused the younger boy to let out a small grunt from the pain.

"My strict mother who does not know what the meaning of fun is, I am sure that the words study and fun apparently mean the same thing to her" Jin answered before pressing a quick kiss to Namjoon's cheek as an apology.

"Ah, do not worry, she will come around eventually" Hoseok said trying to reassure the older boy.

"Yeah, I suppose you are right" Jin replied leaning back against Namjoon's chest as he watched Jungkook defeat everyone at Mario Cart once more.

"Ah, this is unfair why can't you lose to let me win Jungkookie, I thought you loved me" Taehyung whined at his boyfriend after once again being defeated by the younger boy.

"I will play against you Jungkookie, only so you can learn what the taste of defeat is" Jin said taking the control of Taehyung and started choosing his character.

"Okay Hyung believe what you want to but I am the master of this game" Jungkook said turning his attention back to the screen as the countdown started. The others watched in amazement as Jin climbed through the ranks and held first place throughout the whole first race with Jungkook trailing in second when they crossed the finish line on the third lap.

"Oooh, someone who can finally beat Jungkook" Jimin teased.

"Hey, it was only beginners luck" Jungkook argued as he chose the next course.

"Whatever you want to believe Jungkookie" Jin teased just as the race started, once again Jin crossed the finish line in first place whilst Jungkook only claimed second. The last race started and Jungkook was adamant that he was going to beat Jin this time, however, he watched as his character crossed the finish line in the second place, once again Jin had won.

Jin looked down at his phone which had started buzzing in his pocket whilst he watched Taehyung tease his boyfriend about losing to Jin. It was Jin's father who was ringing.

"Father" Jin said once he accepted the call.

"Seokjin, I need you to come to the hospital immediately" Seokjin's father instantly said when his son answered the phone.

"Why?" Jin asked.

"Your mother has been in a car crash" His father said.

"W...what" Jin's eyes widened in shock.

"Please get here quickly" His father then said before hanging up.

"Jin, what's wrong sweetheart?" Namjoon asked once his fiancé got off the phone.

"It's my mum, she has been in a car crash" Jin answered looking at his fiancé, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Seokjin ran through the hospital towards the room his injured mother was held in. His father was by her side holding her hand whilst listening to the doctors who were explaining her critical condition, his mother's eyes flickered open as she looked frantically around her surroundings.

"Mother" Seokjin shouted as he quickly opened the hospital room door and ran to his mother's side.

"Seokjin" His mother whispered quietly.

"What happened? You are normally a safe driver" Seokjin asked his mother in a quiet voice, slightly fearing the answer he was going to receive.

"I was distracted from the road, I did not see the other car until it was too late" his mother answered as she reached over to grab her son's hand.

"You should save your strength dear" Seokjin's father said.

"I wish to speak with Seokjin alone" his mother said before giving a stern look at her husband and the doctors.

"Seokjin, I am sorry for not being the mother you really wanted but my mother was always harsh on me that I never really knew any other way to raise a child. I just want you to remember that I will always love you Seokjin, you are my baby, my baby boy, I am so proud of what you have achieved and even though I may have been distant and only focused on my work, I have always cared about you" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier you are the best mother I could ask for" Jin muttered, tears were flowing down his cheeks as he looked down at his mother.

"I love you Seokjin, I will always forgive you" she whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. The cardiac monitor detected the continuing slowing of the patient's heart and set off an alarm to warn the doctors. The doctors came streaming in asking Jin to leave the room in the process, Jin took one last look at his mother before walking out the door and straight into Namjoon's arms.

"She's dead Joonie, my mother is dead" Jin said crying into his fiancé's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jiyeong, I am so sorry to hear about Seoyeon, she was an amazing woman, is there something you wanted. I understand if you need time to process everything or need any assistance with your company" Namjoon's stepfather said.

"No, Yejun that is not why I called, I was thinking that with Seoyeon gone, something could happen to either of us anytime soon, so it got me thinking that we should bring Seokjin's and Namjoon's wedding forward to maybe the end of this month so we can finalise this deal once and for all" Jiyeong informed Yejun.

"Right, that is a good idea, I will ask Namjoon to meet at yours to inform them of this change" Yejun said before hanging up and quickly sending a text to his step-son.

* * *

Seokjin was lying on the couch watching some cooking show when he heard a knock at the door, his father had been acting extremally anxious. Jin watched as his father opened the door to whoever it was and allowed them to enter the house, Jin sat up when he saw his fiancé and stepfather walk into the lounge with his father in toe.

"Joonie?" Jin said in a questioning tone when his fiancé walked over to him.

"Hey, Jinnie" Namjoon said leaning down and pressed a kiss to Jin's lips.

"What's going on Joonie?" Jin asked as he moved to allow Namjoon to sit beside him.

"Not sure, my father just told me we were coming here" Namjoon answered before looking over at their parents.

"We have been discussing the situation and we believe that it is the best solution is that with the high chance that either Yejun or myself could die in an accident we what to move the wedding forward to the end of this month" Jin's father explained.

"What! Mum just died and you care more about your companies deal then mourning the death of your wife" Jin shouted, anger laced his voice and was present in his eyes.

"Seokjin you have to understand we are making difficult decisions at this moment in time, I cannot let something get in the way of that" Jin's father argued.

"No, you just do not care about us, just yourselves" Namjoon stated glaring at his stepfather and future father-in-law.

"Namjoon quiet" Yejun shouted.

"No, you listen to us, this is our wedding, like hell we are going to let you walk all over it, Namjoon and I are going to be planning our wedding and we will have whoever we want to be there not important individuals from the companies which we have no idea who they are" Jin argued.

"Do you have any idea what political statement this wedding will hold, we cannot just let you run over it with no experience?" Jin's father said.

"Then we will not turn up" Namjoon stated.

"What" Namjoon's stepfather said staring at his stepson in disbelief.

"Either we plan our own wedding or we will not turn up and you will make a fool of yourselves" Namjoon said.

"Fine you can plan the wedding" Yujen said.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Jin smiled before entangling his fingers with Namjoon's then walked out of the house with his fiancé following.

* * *

"Do you have any idea of how to plan a wedding?" Jin asked looking over at his fiancé.

"No clue, what about you?" Namjoon answered.

"Me neither, I'm sure the library has a book about them" Jin said.

"What weddings for dummies?" Namjoon joked.

"Yeah" Jin giggled before pressing his lips against Namjoon's.

"Jin, Namjoon!" A familiar voice said from behind them. Namjoon broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jin's waist before turning to face the voice.

"Jimin, hey" Namjoon answered as Jimin and the others approached them.

"What are you doing?" Jungkook asked.

"We were about to go to the library to find an important book" Namjoon said vaguely.

"What type of book? Taehyung asked.

"Well..." Namjoon started.

"Hobi are you alright?" Jin asked a little concerned about how quiet the normally energetic boy was being.

"No, I am not alright" Hoseok replied but before anyone could ask him what was wrong. He grabbed a hold of Jin's left hand.

"You are getting married to Namjoon and you did not tell us. I thought we were your friends, I feel so betrayed"Jin's eyes widened at what Hoseok said, his eyes trailed down to his left hand where the engagement ring was still on his ring finger.

"Shit" both Namjoon and Jin muttered.


	21. Chapter 21

"You are getting married to Namjoon and you did not tell us. I thought we were your friends, I feel so betrayed" Jin's eyes widened at what Hoseok said, his eyes trailed down to his left hand where the engagement ring was still on his ring finger.

"Shit" both Namjoon and Jin muttered.

"You're getting married" the others shouted simultaneously as they quickly looked down at Jin's ring finger where the engagement ring was.

"What! When did this happen?" Jungkook asked confused.

"About a week after we started dating. Our parents own two of the biggest technological companies in Seoul, they decided to combine but to ensure that the deal would never be broken, Namjoon and I are to marry" Jin explained.

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have supported you one hundred percent of the way?" Hoseok asked.

"Because I was scared, at first I was so used to being by myself and then you guys enter my life and then Joonie and I started dating then got engaged, I was scared that you would not accept it and I would lose all of you" Jin answered, Namjoon wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Jin, you will never lose any of us, we are your friends now!" Jimin said hugging the older boy.

"Thanks, Jiminie" Jin replied.

"Do you want any help with planning the wedding?" Jungkook asked.

"That would be appreciated, the only thing I know for sure which was done in preparation for the wedding was my suit which my mum bought" Jin answered.

"Okay, how about we split into two groups, Namjoon, I, Hoseok and Jungkook go get a suit for Namjoon whilst Jin, Jimin and Taehyung sort out flowers and the cake we can then meet up and get the rings, venue, food and the guest list sorted" Yoongi suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Namjoon said.

"Okay, we should meet at Piaget Boutique Seoul to sort out the rings" Jin said and everyone nodded. Jungkook, Yoongi and Namjoon quickly gave their boyfriends a kiss before splitting up to go looking for suits for Namjoon.

"So, what do you want to do first, the cake or the flowers?" Jimin asked.

"My heart and stomach are calling out for the cake" Jin answered which made Taehyung and Jimin laugh.

The trio walked towards the nearest shop which sold wedding cakes and started browsing their collection, there were a couple of cakes which instantly stood out to Jin but he wanted to make sure the cake was something that Namjoon would like as well as Jin.

"Do you need any help?" the elderly woman who ran the shop asked.

"My fiancé and I are getting married at the end of this month and I am trying to find a cake which I like but so will my fiancé, do you have any suggestions" Jin answered.

"Jin, we all know that Namjoon will love whatever you choose, he is that whipped" Taehyung said from behind him.

"I know the cake which will be perfect for you" the woman said before walking over to the side where a three-tier cake was, it had white icing covering the Victoria sponge cake, each tier had red roses littered around the edge of the cake.

"It's perfect" Jin whispered when his eyes landed on the cake.

* * *

"Have you got any suits in mind which you would want to try on, is there a specific colour?" Hoseok asked as they looked around the shop containing different types and coloured wedding suits.

"Yeah, I was thinking of having a suit which is similar to my fathers" Namjoon replied.

"What colour was it?" Yoongi asked.

"It was grey with a red tie" Namjoon answered.

"How about this?" Jungkook shouted over at them, he was currently on the other side of the store by a three-piece grey suit which had a white shirt and a red tie.

"Yes, that's perfect" Namjoon said running over to Jungkook with Hoseok and Yoongi behind him.

"Okay, Joon you try the suit on, I'll message Jin to tell him we have found the suit" Yoongi said, Namjoon nodded picked up his size in the suit and quickly headed over to the changing rooms.

* * *

Deciding on what flowers Jin wanted for the wedding did not take as long as the cake did, Jin and Namjoon had spoken about having white or cream coloured flowers at the wedding as Namjoon wanted Jin to stand out in all his beauty than the decorations. Jin had decided to go with white peony for the tables and down the aisle whilst in the bouquet was filled with white and light pink roses.

"I have just received a message from Yoongi, apparently Namjoon has chosen his suit so we better start heading over to Piaget Boutique Seoul now we have the flowers" Jin told the others.

* * *

"I think I have found the perfect rings Joonie" Jin said when his fiancé and the others turned up at Piaget Boutique Seoul.

"Already beautiful?" Namjoon asked as he let his fiancé pull him towards the other end of the store leaving their friends behind.

"Yep" Jin giggled as he pointed to a pair in the glass case. The wedding bands were plain silver but inside there were two hearts engraved, the card beside the rings told Namjoon that they would be able to engrave the date of their wedding and his future husband's name.

"Jinnie this is amazing, you are amazing" Namjoon said which made Jin blush, Namjoon chuckled at his fiancé's reaction before he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Joonie" Jin said when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Jinnie" Namjoon replied then kissed his fiancé once more.

* * *

The next day the couple had visited four venues which could potentially be the place where they could get married, all the venues they have visited were nice however they did not really make either Jin or Namjoon want to have their wedding, they currently had two more venues left to look at that day but so far there hopes at finding the perfect place was at an all time low.

"Mr and Mr Kim welcome, I first want to congratulate you on your engagement and are pleased that you have taken your time to have a look around this venue in hope this will be the right place for you to get married. We offer both weddings and the reception space either inside or out depending on your preference, we also do a range of different wedding foods which you can choose from" the woman said before adding "please follow me, is there any place you would like to see first either the inside wedding room and reception or outside?".

"Outside please, I have always wanted to get married outside" Jin said.

"Okay, then follow me" the woman said before walking off.

"What is the food that you provide?" Namjoon asked wrapping his arm around Jin's waist.

"Well it is your decision as it is your wedding but we do have a range of food which we have provided at the other weddings and they have been popular these are bulgogi, chop che, jokbal, dweji pajeon, gossari namul, bo ssam, doraji namul and tuigim variety but like I said before it is your choice on what you want you and your guests to eat" the woman answered.

"Here we are, this is one of our designs for an outside wedding" the woman said. At the start of the aisle was two glass pillars which each pillar had a glass vase on top. The aisle was created by white petals with white wooden chairs in rows either side. The aisle led to alter which was a white wooden frame which had different type and coloured flowers woven through it.

"This is beautiful" Jin muttered.

"It is" Namjoon said.

"Would you like to see the outside reception?" the woman asked.

"Please" Namjoon answered before following the woman who walked towards a large wedding tent with the side rolled up. Lights were woven into the fabric covering the ceiling, the pillars were covered in flowers whilst at the top of the tent was a long table where the married couple and their family would sit. There were round tables were scattered throughout the tent for the family and friends.

"It's perfect" Jin said turning to face Namjoon.

"It really is" Namjoon replied.

"Would you like to see the indoor wedding and reception areas?" the woman asked.

"No thank you we have seen all that we want to" Namjoon replied.

"Well, I hope you have found the place you want to get married and if not I hope your search goes well and congratulations once more" the woman said before walking away.

"We should have a look at this last venue but I think we have found the perfect place" Jin said.

"I agree" Namjoon replied before leaning down and pressing their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss.

* * *

Jin and Namjoon sat down at the kitchen table at Jin's house with a pen and piece of paper in front of them.

"For the guest list, my father has given me two people he wants to be at the wedding but is not forcing me to invite any others of his choosing so I have agreed to invite them and we choose everyone else. I kind of want a small wedding with only our friends and family members attending" Jin said.

"Sounds like a good idea, how about you write down all the names of those you want to attend the wedding from your family and I will run out and get some wedding invitations and once I return we can get the invites done and put them in the post later today" Namjoon suggested.

"Okay, I love you Joonie" Jin said.

"I love you too" Namjoon replied before pressing their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22 M

"Joonie" Jin giggled as his fiancé pushed him down onto the sofa, Namjoon smirked at his fiancé before leaning down and pressed their lips together. Jin entangled his fingers in Namjoon's hair and pulled him closer. Namjoon trailed his hand down his fiancé's chest then slid it underneath Jin's shirt.

"Jinnie, Namjoonie!" a familiar voice said from behind them. Namjoon and Jin pulled away from each other and turned around to face Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung.

"What are you guys doing here?" Namjoon asked.

"Well..." Taehyung started before Hoseok interrupted.

"I cannot believe you guys are getting married tomorrow" Hoseok said as he flopped down into the nearest armchair.

"I know" Jin replied resting his head on Namjoon's chest.

"So, Jungkook, Hoseok, Jimin and I have been planning your joint stag do" Taehyung said.

"Our stag do?" Namjoon muttered.

"Yeah, Yoongi is currently getting everything we need" Jimin stated.

"Which is?" Jin asked.

"Alcohol, video games, pizza and us" Jimin answered just before his phone went off, Jimin fished his phone from his pocket.

"It's Yoongi, he saying he has the alcohol and pizza and that he is nearly here" Jimin informed them.

"Any idea how long he is going to be, you said food and now I'm hungry" Jin asked which made the others laugh.

"You are always hungry Jinnie" Namjoon teased his fiancé.

"Shut up" Jin mumbled just as the doorbell went. Jimin quickly jumped up to open the door for his boyfriend. Taehyung turned Namjoon's Nintendo switch on and chose a game whilst Yoongi and Jimin put the alcohol and pizza on the table in front of them. Namjoon instantly reached for two beers and passed one to Jin.

Jin watched the others play video games and drink the hours away, he looked over at the others who were either playing video games or had fallen asleep, finally, the length of the day had caught up with all of them and the anticipation for tomorrow, Jin and Namjoon's wedding day.

"Do you want to go upstairs and finish off what we were doing earlier?" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear.

"Sure" Jin giggled as he quickly stood up and ran to Namjoon's room with his fiancé following after him. Jin quickly pulled his t-shirt off and dumped it on the floor followed by his jeans and boxers. Namjoon laughed at his fiancé's eagerness as he quickly got rid of his clothes as well.

Namjoon pushed his fiancé against the nearest wall and captured Jin's lips with his own. Jin's arms wrapped around Namjoon's neck pressing their naked bodies closer. Namjoon's hand slid down Jin's body and stopped at Jin's thighs, he gripped Jin's thighs before lifting him up so Jin would be able to wrap his legs around Namjoon's waist.

"Joonie, I want you" Jin moaned out when Namjoon started sucking Jin's neck. Namjoon chuckled against Jin's neck before he maneuverer them over to his bed and dumped his fiancé down onto it then crawled on top of him.

Namjoon leant down and started pressing gentle kisses on Jin's arms, chest and legs before Namjoon put Jin's legs over his shoulders giving access to Jin's hole, he lent down and gently pushed his tongue into Jin's hole and started thrusting it in and out. Jin let out a loud moan as his fiancé added one of his fingers into his ass, Jin was overcome with pleasure as Namjoon removed his tongue and added a second finger before he started to stretch Seokjin. When Namjoon thought Jin was ready he added a third finger and started to thrust his three fingers in and out of Jin's hole looking for Jin's prostate.

Namjoon pulled his fingers out of Jin before he lined his member up with Jin's hole and gently pushed in, Jin grabbed the bedsheets tightly by the pain he was feeling by being stretched.

"Relax baby" Namjoon said pressing a kiss to Jin's leg, Jin gave his fiancé a nod before trying to relax himself as Namjoon continued to enter him. Once Namjoon was fully inside of Jin he instantly stopped moving and waited for Jin to adjust to his size whilst he pressed kisses all over Jin's body.

Namjoon's pace was slow when he finally was given permission to move, their lips were pressed together as Namjoon moved in and out of Jin's body. Namjoon wanted this time to be special after all it was the night before their wedding and he wanted Jin to be able to walk down the aisle, Namjoon want to make Jin feel all the love that he had for him.

Jin broke their long kiss so he could breathe before burring his head in Namjoon's neck, his arms were loosely hung around Namjoon's neck whilst Jin's legs were tightly wrapped around Namjoon's waist.

Namjoon could feel his orgasm starting to build up as he quickened his pace, his member pressed against Jin's prostate, each time Jin became tighter and tighter around him, Namjoon quickly pressing his lips against Jin's, Namjoon came hard into his lover's body around the same time as Jin shot his load onto their chests before carefully pulling out of Jin and collapsing beside him. Jin gently turned over so he was able to lay his head on Namjoon's chest, he felt his fiancé wrap his arms around his body and pulled him closer.

"I cannot wait until I marry you tomorrow and you will officially be mine forever, I love you Kim Seokjin, never ever forget that" Namjoon said pulling his future husband as close as he could before he pressed a light kiss against Jin's temple.

"I love you more Joonie, I want to thank you for accepting all of me, the fact that I can see and communicate with ghosts and how I was so reclusive when we first met, I was shocked that you even tried to pursue a relationship with me when you more than knew that it was going to be complicated and hard as I was not really someone who was easy to deal with" Jin replied.

"Jinnie, you are always worth all that hard work, I love you" Namjoon told Jin.

"I love you too Joonie" Jin answered before he leant upwards and pressed their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

"Let's get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow" Namjoon said.

"See you in the morning Joonie" Jin replied before drifting off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 M

Namjoon opened his eyes, he could feel the weight of someone on his chest, Namjoon looked down at his fiancé who was still fast asleep. Namjoon leant down and pressed a light kiss against Jin's temple before gently pulling his fiancé closer.

"Morning Joonie" Jin muttered as he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his fiancé.

"Morning beautiful, are you excited for today?" Namjoon asked.

"More than words can describe" Jin answered before leaning up and pressing their lips together in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"I have to go, my father does not want you to see me hours before the wedding, he will be annoyed that we spent the night together, he is very traditional" Jin said as he sat up and climbed out of Namjoon's bed before quickly putting his clothes on and exited the room. Namjoon let out a groan before he stood up grabbed his boxers and jeans then followed after his fiancé.

The others were spread across the lounge still fast asleep, Jin gently woke up Taehyung and Jimin who were going to be with Jin through the process of getting ready and walking down the aisle with him whilst Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok were going to be with Namjoon.

"I will see you later Joonie" Jin said walking over to his fiancé and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Love you" Namjoon said.

"I love you too" Jin replied before leaving with Taehyung and Jimin. Namjoon looked over at the others who were still asleep, he let out a small sigh before grabbing the nearest cushion and started hitting the others with it.

"Come on wake up, I'm getting married today, we have to get ready" Namjoon said whilst hitting them. Namjoon stopped when he saw Jungkook and Hoseok moving, he dropped the cushion on Yoongi's face in a last attempt to wake him up before heading back to his room to get into his suit for the wedding.

* * *

When Namjoon reappeared in the lounge the others including Yoongi were dressed in their suits which they had brought over to Namjoon's earlier that week.

"Come on we better go, we do not want to be following Jin down the aisle" Hoseok joked as he put his suit jacket on. The others nodded before heading towards the front door putting their shoes on and climbing into Yoongi's car and headed towards the wedding venue.

* * *

At the start of the aisle was two glass pillars which each pillar had a glass vase on top. The aisle was created by white petals with white wooden chairs in rows either side. The aisle led to alter which was a white wooden frame which had different type and coloured flowers woven through it. Namjoon stood at the altar with Jungkook, Yoongi and Hoseok, his stomach was filled with butterflies as he waited for his fiancé to turn up and the wedding to start.

Namjoon's step-father was sat in the front row beside his grandfather. Yoongi placed a hand against Namjoon's back for reassurance which he received a weak smile from the younger boy, his eyes were still trained at the end of the aisle. The bridal march started playing when Jin appeared at the top of the aisle, a smile appeared on Seokjin's face as his father wrapped his arm around Seokjin's and they started their walk down the aisle towards his fiancé and soon to be husband. Taehyung and Jimin walked behind Seokjin and his father.

Namjoon reached out when Seokjin was close enough to him to take his hand, Jin grabbed his fiancé's hand and took his place beside Namjoon, their fingers were entangled and they turned to face the registrar.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin, if anyone does not wish for the couple to be together, speak now or forever hold your peace" the registrar spoke.

"Namjoon do you take Seokjin to be your lawfully wedded husband" the registrar said.

"I do"

"Seokjin do you take Namjoon to be your lawfully wedded husband" the registrar said.

"I do"

"Now it is the exchanging of vows and rings" the registrar spoke and Taehyung stepped forward presenting the wedding rings.

"Namjoon you may go first" the registrar said as Namjoon picked up Seokjin's wedding ring.

"From this day forward we'll push the boat out, let it body us, take us to a place as much mine as yours, past the double oxbow where the blossoms fall, and together we'll learn the ropes: how to pull you in, how to let you go; let you be as you are, and break the wave of my known world.  
In a covenant of above and below, may we be confluent with each changing tide; our partnership both the anchor and the flow for all the days of our lives" Namjoon spoke as he slides the ring onto Seokjin's finger, a symbol of their love and their marriage.

"Seokjin it is your turn" the registrar said as Jin took Namjoon's wedding ring.

"I vow to honour the commitment made this day which, unlike the flowers and the cake, will not wither or decay. A promise, not to obey but to respond joyfully, to forgive and to console, for once incomplete, we now are whole. I vow to bear in mind that if at times things seem to go from bad to worse, they also go from bad to better. The lost purse is handed in, the letter that will contain wonderful news. Trains run on time, hurricanes run out of breath, floods subside, and toast lands jam-side up. And with this ring, my final vow: To recall, whatever the future may bring, the love I feel for you now" Seokjin said before slipping the ring onto Namjoon's finger, a large smile was present on his face.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wedded husbands, you may now kiss" the registrar said, Namjoon cupped Jin's face with his hand before pulling his husband's face toward him and pressed their lips together in a sweet yet passionate kiss. They could hear their friends cheering as they pulled away. Namjoon took Jin's hand in his and they started their walk back down the aisle.

* * *

Jin stumbled into Namjoon's bedroom whilst trying to get his clothes off, Namjoon followed behind him. Namjoon pushed his naked husband onto the bed before climbing on top of him, Jin then pushed himself upwards capturing his husband's lips with his. The kiss was passionate but needy, Jin's fingers were entangled in Namjoon's short hair whilst his husband spread his legs wide before breaking the kiss.

"Do you want me to prepare you or...?" Namjoon was unable to finish his sentence when Jin flipped them over and straddled his husband. Jin then lined his husband's cock up with his entrance then sunk down onto it.

"Yes" Jin moaned out his husband as he felt the head of Namjoon's cock burying inside of him and filling him up. Namjoon flipped them back over so now he was on top of Jin, Jin dug his fingers into Namjoon's back as he felt his husband's dick brush against his prostate, with each thrust Namjoon, increased with speed, Jin unconsciously spread his legs even wider so Namjoon could have more access to his hole and continue to attack his prostate.

"Namjoon more, fuck, I am so close" Jin cried out as he felt his orgasm starting to build up, Namjoon increased his pace, slamming at full force into his husband's prostate once more before Jin came hard on their chests with a scream.

Namjoon felt Jin's hole tighten around him even more as he continued to pound into his husband's willing body before he reached his own climax and spilt his seed inside his husband's ass. Namjoon then pulled out of Jin gently and collapsed beside of him whilst wrapping his arms around Jin's waist and pulled him onto his chest.

"Good night Joonie, I love you" Jin said to his husband as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you more my beautiful husband" Namjoon replied.


	24. Chapter 24

"Last day!" Hoseok shouted as he ran over to Namjoon and Jin who had entered the canteen to meet with the others.

"Yeah, who would have thought that at the beginning of this year, I would have tried my hardest to Woo Jin and succeed and then discover that he was going to be my fiancé due to a deal that our parents created and married him not long ago to go on our honeymoon tonight" Namjoon said as he sat down at the table with Jin sat beside him.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Jimin asked.

"Hawaii" Jin answered.

"Unfair, you sure we couldn't come along with you, I'm small enough to squeeze inside your suitcase" Jimin whined.

"Sorry, Jiminie but it's just us, you know..." Namjoon started but was soon interrupted by a high-pitched screeching voice from behind them.

"Honeymoon" The voice shouted, the others turned around and glared at the individual behind them, it was Anna. Jin let out a small sigh, throughout the whole year she had tried to get back into Namjoon's good books but was unsuccessful, recently she and her friends had suddenly kept their distance but Jin always suspected that they were up to something.

"You are marrying this freak" Anna screeched.

"Married actually" Jin answered holding up his ring finger, Anna stared down at the engagement and wedding ring.

"But Joonie, you told me last night that you were going to get rid of him so we could be together" Anna said in the last attempt to split the couple up.

"Obviously you were hallucinating because Joonie was far too busy pounding into my ass to even think about you" Jin replied glaring at the woman in front of him.

"No, you are the freak so obviously you are the one halluc..." one of Anna's friends started but Jin quickly interrupted.

"Going by the look of your clothes you were trying to make an impression which would somehow capture Namjoon's attention well that certainly worked in a way what you are wearing is capturing people's attention but not in the way you were hoping for, so why don't you go find someone who will only care for you for the sex they want because that is all you are good for, leave my husband alone because you are not going to get us to divorce just because in you short mind, you believe you are actually worth Namjoon's time" Jin snapped as he looked down at the miniskirt and cropped top which revealed too much cleavage which Anna was wearing.

"You looked incredibly hot when you were having a go at them baby" Namjoon whispered into his husband's ear.

"Save that for our honeymoon Joonie" Jin whispered back as he felt Namjoon's hard pressing against his ass.

"Cannot help it, baby, when you look so hot" Namjoon muttered as he lightly sucked Jin's neck.

"We better go to our last lessons for the year before they start having sex in front of everyone" Yoongi grumbled as the bell went off, the others laughed at the embarrassed look on Jin's face as they grabbed their bags and headed to their first lesson.

* * *

Jin giggled as his husband carried him through the threshold of their new home, their parents had decided now Namjoon and Jin were married it was better for them to have their own home instead of living separately and keep sleeping at each other's houses, so when Namjoon and Jin were enjoying their married life and finishing off the University year, their parents had bound together and bought them a house as a wedding present.

Earlier that day, their parents had dropped off all of Namjoon and Jin's possessions before informing the couple to meet them at their new address after the uni day was over where they presented the keys to the house and told them it was their new home.

"Welcome to your new home Mrs Kim" Namjoon teased, Jin blushed slightly and rolled his eyes at his husband's statement but none the less smiled as well.

"Why thank you Mr Kim" Jin answered before leaning up and pressing a kiss against Namjoon's lips before pulling away so they did not get carried away.

"As much as I would like to continue this but we do have a plane to catch and a honeymoon to start so we better finish packing and head to the airport" Jin said, Namjoon let out a reluctant sigh before putting Jin onto his feet and started to help his husband with packing, it took around an hour and a half to finish packing and putting some of their possessions around the house to make it looks like it belong to them before Namjoon called a taxi, neither boy could see the point of driving to the airport to risk their car being stolen or damaged whilst they were away on their honeymoon.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon Jinnie?" Namjoon asked as the taxi pulled up outside their house.

"Definitely Joonie" Jin replied before pressing his lips against his husbands before putting their luggage into the taxi's boot then climbing into the car.


	25. Epilogue M

"Hello, we would like to book into our room" Namjoon spoke to the receptionist at the hotel they were staying in, Jin looked up in surprise as his husband spoke fluent English, something that Jin was not aware of.

"Of course, could you please tell me the surname it was booked under?" the receptionist asked.

"Kim" Namjoon answered, Jin tried everything in his power to distract himself from his husband's voice but unfortunately he was unable to as every word Namjoon spoke in English drew Jin back into the awkward situation he was in now.

"Alright would you be able to confirm your first name please" the receptionist said.

"It is Namjoon" Namjoon replied.

"Thank you, let me go get you your room keys" the receptionist said standing up and disappearing into the back room.

"I did not know you could speak English" Jin said.

"Yeah, I taught myself how to speak it years ago" Namjoon replied wrapping his arm around his husband's waist and pulling him against his body before pressing a light kiss against Jin's temple. The receptionist returned and handed the keys over to Namjoon.

"You are in room 294 which is up on the fourth floor, I hope you enjoy your stay" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Namjoon said before walking towards the lift to take them to the fourth floor. Namjoon and Jin walked hand in hand through the corridor looking for their room, once they had found it, Namjoon unlocked the door and the couple dumped their bags.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Namjoon asked his husband as he sat down on the side of the bed.

"Well, I do have some ideas" Jin replied walking over to his husband and straddle his hips.

"Oh, you do, do you, I did not know that my English has such an impact on you Jinnie" Namjoon said before leaning up and capturing his lips with Jin's.

"What can I say, my husband sounds incredibly hot when speaking English" Jin said when they broke the kiss, Namjoon chuckled at his husband's response before he flipped them over so Jin had his back pressed against the mattress.

Namjoon made quick work of removing their clothes before leaning down and pressing another kiss against Jin's lips, Jin wrapped his arm's around Namjoon's neck and pulled his husband closer before he spread his legs giving Namjoon access to his hole.

"Fuck me Joonie, I do not want you to prepare me, I just want you" Jin begged, Namjoon deepened the kiss to distract his husband as he slid into Jin's body, moving slowly and gently to ensure Jin did not experience too much pain. Once Namjoon was fully inside of Jin, he instantly stopped moving allowing his husband to adapt to his size.

"You can move now Joonie" Jin said. Namjoon gently pulled out of Jin before slowly pushing back inside, Namjoon placed kisses all over Jin's body as Namjoon stroked Jin's member at the same time and pace of his thrusts, pleasure was written on Jin's face as Namjoon's member rubbed against Jin's prostate.

"I love you" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear as his lover's tight wall clenched around him and Jin came onto his hand, Namjoon kept up with his slow pace until he came inside his lover's body. Namjoon pulled out of Jin and collapsed on the bed beside him, Jin rolled over then placed his head on his husband's chest.

"I love you too" Jin replied before closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Namjoon stretched out and opened his eyes before looking down at his husband who was still asleep beside him. Namjoon pressed a kiss on Jin's cheek which caused the other to stir.

"Good morning beautiful" Namjoon whispered into Jin's ear before placing a kiss on it.

"Morning, we should probably have a shower before going down to have breakfast" Jin said climbing out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, Namjoon not far behind him. Jin turned the hot water on then stepped inside followed by Namjoon, the couple let the water cascade down their frames as they once again focused their attention on one another.

Jin leant upwards pressing a kiss against his husband's lips, arms once again were wrapped around his neck, Namjoon's hands trailed down Jin's body heading towards his round ass before he gave it a quick squeeze. Jin gasped allowing Namjoon access to his mouth, the younger boy's tongue slipped into his lover's mouth exploring every inch of the man he loved whilst his hands started to move once more, he grabbed a hold of the back of Jin's legs lifting them up, so he could wrap them around Namjoon's waist.

Namjoon position his member against Jin's hole once more and penetrated the tight ring of muscle once more, Jin's wall clenched around Namjoon whilst it drew him further inside Jin. Jin buried his head in Namjoon's neck as his husband thrust in and out of his body, Jin felt his orgasm build up as Namjoon's pace increased, his already bruised prostate continued to be attacked and overstimulated.

The water poured over the couple's bodies as the made sweet but sweaty love, Jin came with a cry as he clenched around Namjoon even more and came on both of their chests, Namjoon was not far behind shooting his load in his lover's body. Namjoon slowly pulled out with a load of cum dripped down Jin's shaky legs and onto the shower floor. Namjoon washed his and his husband's bodies gently before helping Jin dress.

Namjoon wrapped his arm around Jin's waist as they left their room and headed down to the restaurant which was situated not far from the reception desk. Jin claimed a table when Namjoon went up to get them breakfast from the all-you-can-eat-buffet. The couple ate in silence holding each other's hands.

"What do want to do first today?" Namjoon asked looking over at his husband who was just finishing off his breakfast.

"I was hoping we would be able to spend the day at the beach" Jin answered.

"We can go to the beach if you want to" Namjoon replied smiling before pressing a kiss against Jin's lips.

"We better head back up to our room to get the stuff we need for the beach" Jin said before standing up and re-took Namjoon's hand in his then pulled him towards the lift and headed back to their room.

* * *

Jin lay down a blanket on the sand before sitting on top of it to prevent it from blowing away by the wind. Namjoon removed his top and dropped it onto the blanket.

"You going to come into the sea?" Namjoon asked looking at his husband.

"Not yet, I'm going to enjoy the sun and read a book" Jin said whilst he pulled the book from his bag.

"Okay, you can join me at any time" Namjoon said running down to the sea whilst Jin lay back and started to read. Hours pasts and Jin was so absorbed into his book, he did not realise that his husband was walking back up the beach soaking wet until he felt the book being pulled out of his grasp and a wet body collapse onto his.

"Joonie, you are wet" Jin screeched.

"Join me Jinnie" Namjoon said pressing a kiss to his husband's lips.

"I want to finish my book Joonie, I just got to a good part" Jin replied, Namjoon huffed before standing up once more. Jin believe he had won went to pick up his book, let out a small scream when his husband picked him up and started walking towards the sea.

"Joonie" Jin complained but did not attempt to get out of his husband's arms knowing that it would end in failure. When they were close enough Namjoon threw Jin into the sea then he ran in after him.

"Joonie" Jin screamed when he resurfaced. The water was extremally cold. Namjoon laughed at his husband before wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Jin wrapped his arms around Namjoon's neck pulling his husband as close as he was able to, Namjoon trailed his tongue over Jin's bottom lip asking for entrance which his husband granted, the couple's tongues danced together in harmony but the couple had to part from lack of breath, Namjoon rested his forehead against Jin's, trying to keep as close to his husband as possible.

"What time is it?" Namjoon questioned.

"I'm not sure we got here around 10 and we have been here for at least five hours so it's probably around three" Jin answered.

"We should probably head back to the hotel, I booked us a table for five at a small restaurant not far from the hotel" Namjoon said.

"When did you do that?" Jin asked.

"When you were so absorbed by your book" Namjoon replied.

"You are full of surprises Kim Namjoon" Jin said pressing a kiss to Namjoon's lips.

"That's me babe" Namjoon said when they parted from the kiss before the couple headed back up the beach to their belongings and quickly put their tops on and grabbed their stuff then they walked back towards the hotel hand in hand.

* * *

The couple took separate showers before getting dressed ready for the evening before they walked towards the restaurant which Namjoon had booked a table for them.

"Hello, can I help you?" the waitress said.

"Reservation for Kim Namjoon" Namjoon spoke, the woman looked down at the list of their reservations.

"Follow me please" the waitress said before she walked towards the other side of the restaurant with the couple following.

"Here is your table, can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Can I just have a glass of water please" Jin replied.

"I will have the same please" Namjoon said.

"Two waters coming up" the waitress said before walking off to get their drinks. The couple browsed the menu whilst waiting for the waitress to return with their drinks. The couple ordered their food when she returned. Jin took a sip of his water before turning his attention to Namjoon.

"How did you know about this place?" Jin asked.

"I noticed it yesterday when we went past it so I thought it would be a nice place to have something to eat one-night" Namjoon answered. The couple talked about different topics whilst waiting for their food to turn up when it did the couple ate in silence enjoying each other's company. Once they had finished, Namjoon paid the bill and the married pair headed back to the hotel.

* * *

Jin opened his eyes and turned over on his side, he looked over at the clock to see that it was only two in the morning, letting out a sigh, Jin closed his eyes once more but was unable to get back to sleep, he could hear his husband lightly snoring behind him. Jin sat up in bed before climbing out and walking over to the window and looked out at the sleeping city. Jin did not know how long he was standing there when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, Jin leant back into Namjoon's arms, his head rested against Namjoon's shoulder as he looked up at his husband.

"Can't you sleep" Namjoon said looking down at his Jin.

"No" Jin replied snuggling closer to Namjoon's chest before adding "it's beautiful isn't it".

"It is but not as beautiful as you" Namjoon answered.

"You are a romantic sap" Jin muttered blushing.

"We should go back to bed since we both are going to need our energy for tomorrow" Namjoon said pulling his husband back to bed.

"Oh, and what are we doing tomorrow?" Jin questioned.

"Well let's just say, I am not letting you out this room for the whole day" Namjoon replied pulling his husband close and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss before climbing in.

"Well, I shall look forward to tomorrow, I love you Joonie" Jin whispered as he laid his head on his husband's chest with Namjoon's arm secured around his waist.

"I love you too Jinnie" Namjoon answered as the couple drifted off to sleep. Neither boy could not wait to spend the rest of their lives together whether that was in the land of the living or the world after.

 **The End**


End file.
